Si Pudieras Verme Ahora
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: En la vida de Sasuke Uchiha todo tiene su sitio. El orden y la precisión le dan una sensación de control sobre su vida que mantiene el corazón de Sasuke alejado del dolor que ha sufrido. -Resto del summary dentro -
1. 1: Un nuevo amigo

_**Si Pudieras Verme Ahora**_

**En la vida de Sasuke Uchiha todo tiene su sitio. El orden y la precisión le dan una sensación de control sobre su vida que mantiene el corazón de Sasuke alejado del dolor que ha sufrido. Intentando triunfar en su carrera, deja poco margen al error y la diversión. Hasta que alguien muy singular aparece en su vida. La misteriosa Sakura, espontanea, cariñosa y amante de la aventura. Reconoce a su verdadero amor antes incluso que él le vea. Y le enseña lo que realmente es vivir, pero ¿Quien es Sakura realmente?**

**N/A: (solo lo pondré una vez) La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen sino son parte de la serie Naruto y la historia original es de Cecelia Ahern de la novela "Si pudieras verme ahora". Este fic es una adaptación, siguiendo la línea de la historia lo mas fiel posible, pero combinado con mi manera de escribir. **

**Espero que les guste y les recomiendo la historia original.**

—**.—**

**Capitulo 1:**

Lo más difícil siempre eran las despedidas. Podía decirse que eran una de las 5 cosas que más detestaba en el mundo, después de las personalidades cerradas de algunas personas y antes de las pizzas sin anchoas. Si definitivamente en ese lugar estaban las despedidas; y lo peor de todo es que las había hecho tantas veces en el transcurso de su vida que cada una le rompía el corazón de una manera diferente.

Sabia que vendría otra persona que recogería los pedazos, los armaría correctamente y pondría dentro de el solo los buenos momentos antes de volverlo a quebrar. Algunos podían pensar que era masoquismo seguir una vida así, pero ella no, ella estaba segura que aquel dolor agridulce era necesario para que todas las personas que querían fueran más felices. ¿No era eso lo importante? Por eso debía concentrarse y guardar cada uno de los buenos momentos como el más grande tesoro que poseía, y es que esa era la realidad.

Después de toda su vida estaba llena de despedidas.

Camino por el sendero de piedra que atravesaba el jardín hasta el pequeño portón que indicaba la salida de la casa, estaba abierto, así que lo cruzo y salió dejándolo tal y como estaba. Se dio la vuelta para ver por última vez ese lugar que había sido su hogar los últimos meses.

—Adiós Sora. – murmuro y sonrió al ver la cabellera negra y desordenada a través de la ventana de los cuartos superiores. Probablemente no se daría cuenta de su partida hasta unos días después y eventualmente la dejaría solo como un bonito recuerdo.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino. No tenia un rumbo fijo y caminaba mirando sus zapatillas converse rosadas. Logro vislumbrar un dibujo hecho con pintura de tela que representaba a ella y a Sora tomados de las manos; no eran mas que círculos y líneas pero ella sabía muy bien su significado. Suspiro, recordando ese día en el que lo conoció…

El ruido de los automóviles la saco de sus pensamientos y al levantar el rostro se dio cuenta que había llegado al final del complejo residencial.

Camino y camino durante la mayor parte del día, siempre había tenido un sexto sentido para saber donde la necesitaban. Solo debía identificar hacia donde se sentia atraída y encontrar las — como a ella le gustaba decir – pistas del destino.

¿Acaso había perdido ese don especial del que se sentía orgullosa? Comenzó a sentirse preocupada y recordó otros momentos de su vida que se encontraba en peores situaciones; cuando no había podido regresar en el avión a Italia con Esteban y tuvo que quedarse en Hawái, pero pronto conoció a la extrovertida Emily que la acogió en su casa sin ninguna duda y fue gracias a ella que ahora estaba en Irlanda donde conoció a Sora solo unas semanas después.

El sonido de las risas infantiles llego a mis oídos y sonreí. Estaba frente a otro complejo residencial. Por alguna razón había terminado junto a una urbanización de viviendas de alquiler subvencionadas por el ayuntamiento que se llama Fucsia Lane. Debieron de ponerle ese nombre por las fucsias que crecen por doquier. Crecen silvestres, aquí, en una población llamada Baile na gCroíthe que se encuentra en el condado de Kerry. En un momento dado Baile na gCroíthe pasó a conocerse en inglés como Hartstown, pero traducido literalmente del irlandés significa Ciudad de los Corazones. Lo cual me suena mucho mejor. Ya había estado aquí antes, cuando comencé en este trabajo, es un lugar muy acogedor ideal para hacer amigos, lo cual es mi parte favorita del trabajo. Supongo que por eso me encuentro en la compañía.

Entre a probar suerte.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y el lugar era un hervidero de actividades y todo el mundo estaba de buen humor, bueno, no todo el mundo. Fuscia Lane constaba de dos hileras de seis casas cada una, todas distintas y con un jardín frontal. Dos hermanas corrían en traje de baño mientras su padre las mojaba con la manguera, otro grupo de niños jugaba pelota siendo supervisados por sus madres que hablaban animadamente entre ellas. Todos parecían muy felices y simpáticos, pero el problema es que no podía ser amiga de cualquiera, no es eso en lo que consiste mi trabajo.

Seguí caminando hasta el final observándolos a todos, pero ninguno parecía percatarse de mí. Me senté en la acera de la última casa, pensando en que cruce me había equivocado. Al cabo de unos minutos llegué a la conclusión de que a pesar de todo estaba en la zona indicada. Rara vez giro por donde no toca. Me di la vuelta para ponerme de cara a la casa que tenía a mis espaldas. No había actividad en aquel jardín, de modo que me acomodé y estudié el edificio. Tenía dos plantas y un garaje con un coche caro aparcado fuera que relucía al sol. Una placa en la cerca justo debajo de mí decía «Casa Fucsia», y el chalé tenía una fucsia en flor que trepaba por la pared, se aferraba a los ladrillos pardos de encima de la puerta principal y llegaba hasta el mismísimo tejado. Partes de la casa eran de ladrillo pardo y otras habían sido pintadas de color miel. Tenía ventanas cuadradas y también redondas. Desde luego, era un edificio fuera de lo común. La puerta principal era de color fucsia y tenía dos montantes alargados de vidrio esmerilado en la parte superior, una enorme aldaba de latón y un buzón en la parte baja; parecían dos ojos, una nariz y una boca que me estuvieran sonriendo. Saludé con la mano y sonreí por si acaso.

Bueno, uno no puede estar seguro de nada en los tiempos que corren.

Mientras estudiaba el rostro de la puerta principal, un niño salió corriendo por ella y la cerró con un soberano portazo. Llevaba un gran coche rojo de bomberos en la mano derecha y un coche patrulla en la mano izquierda. Me encantan los coches rojos de bomberos; son mis favoritos. El niño saltó el escalón de la entrada y corrió al césped, donde aterrizó patinando sobre las rodillas. Me permití observarlo un rato, viéndolo hacer ruidos raros y colisionando los coches entre si. El coche de bomberos salió disparado y el comenzó a reír y luego levanto la vista.

En realidad me miro, justo a los ojos.

—H…hola – dije súbitamente nerviosa sin apartar mi mirada de aquellos dos orbes oscuros que me miraban con demasiado interés. Pase una mano por mis cabellos, el viento los había desordenado, así que los arregle rápidamente. Una primera impresión es muy importante.

Con un vistazo disimulado mire mi ropa, llevaba una camiseta blanca y una falda de paletones rojas, a veces me parecía que si no fuera por mis zapatillas converse pareciera jugadora de tenis, lo cual no me molesta ya que el tenis es con mucho mi deporte favorito. Frotaba las gomas de mis zapatillas mientras pensaba en que decir. Siempre esta parte de mi trabajo, por mucho que me gustara, me ponía nerviosa, tenía la horrorosa posibilidad de no caer bien a las personas.

—Hola – respondió finalmente.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño me miro con cierta desconfianza, evaluándome de arriba para abajo si era digno de su confianza. Es bastante difícil hacerte amigo de alguien que no quiere ser amigo tuyo.

Hundí mis manos en mis bolsillos y espere, también lo evalué con disimulo, mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa ya que siempre es bueno conocer todos los detalles, además son importantes para las narraciones ¿no?, y también quiero contarles mi historia como es debido.

—Me llamo Itachi ¿Y tú?

—Soy Sakura – respondí mostrándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

—Hola Sakura. – también me sonrió, le faltaban un par de dientes de enfrente. – Tienes el cabello rosado – afirmo, su voz era infantil pero segura y no apartaba su mirada de mi, extrañado.

—Si ya me lo han dicho –conteste y volví a acariciar mi cabello largo – ¿Sabes? prefiero los bomberos me parece que se quedan con la mayor parte de la diversión. Mi mej... mi antiguo mejor amigo Sora tenía uno igual que éste y jugábamos con él sin parar. Aunque no creo que los coches de bomberos sirvan para gran cosa porque éste al pasar por el fuego se derrite.

Itachi se revolcaba por la hierba, muerto de risa.

— ¿Hiciste que tu coche de bomberos atravesara un peligroso fuego?—chilló.

—Bueno, los coches de bomberos están hechos para el fuego, ¿no? —repuse a la defensiva.

Itachi se tumbó boca arriba, pateó el aire desternillándose de risa y gritó:

— ¡No, tontina! ¡Los coches de bomberos sirven para apagar el fuego!

Reflexioné un rato sobre eso.

—Hummm. Mira, voy a decirte lo que apaga los fuegos, Itachi—expliqué con total naturalidad—: el agua.

Itachi se dio unos golpecitos en la sien, exclamó « ¡Ahí va!», hizo girar los ojos y volvió a desplomarse sobre la hierba.

Me eché a reír. Itachi era la mar de divertido.

— ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —Itachi enarcó las cejas para subrayar la pregunta. Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

—Pues claro, Itachi. ¡Jugar es lo que más me gusta! —Y salté la valla del jardín para reunirme con él en el césped.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? —Me miró con recelo—. Pareces de la misma edad que mi tío —frunció el ceño—. Y a mi tío no le gusta jugar con el coche de bomberos.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Bueno, pues será que tu tío es un osos viejo y aburrido.

— ¡Un osos! —Chilló Itachi con regocijo—. ¿Qué es un osos? ¿No queras decir oso? De todos modos mi tío no es un oso.

—Alguien que es soso —dije arrugando la nariz y diciendo la palabra como si fuera una enfermedad.

Me gustaba decir las palabras al revés; era como inventar mi propio lenguaje.

—Soso —repitió Itachi conmigo y arrugó la nariz—, eeecs.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? —pregunté a Itachi mientras estrellaba el coche patrulla contra el de los bomberos. El bombero jefe volvió a caerse de la escalera—. Tú sí que te pareces a mi Tío —le acusé, e Itachi se retorció de risa. Reía muy alto.

— ¡Sólo tengo seis años, Sakura!

—Vaya. —En realidad no tengo ninguna Tío, pero se me ocurrió decirlo para hacerle reír—. No veo que seis años sean pocos años.

De repente escuchamos un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal, me di cuenta como el semblante de Itachi se ensombrecía de pronto y preocupada mire hacia donde él miraba.

Un chico rubio salía disparado de la casa.

— ¡Eres desesperante! – grito hacia la entrada. –Volveré cuando tengas algo mas que decir que tus estúpidos monosílabos. –Fruncí el seño, no me gustaba que utilizaran esas palabras frente a niños como Itachi, ¡Eran una esponja humana!

—Haz lo que quieras. – respondió una voz calmada pero fría desde el umbral y no pude evitar que el vello de mi nuca se erizara. Parado en la entrada había otro chico de cabello tan negro como el de Itachi, pero el de él crecía mas desordenado, también iba vestido bastante formal para estar en la casa. Llevaba un pantalón de tela negro y un saco y corbata a fuego. Supe de inmediato que era el tío de Itachi y no por el parecido sino porque ¡tenia todas las características de un osos!

—Vaya ya vamos progresando. – contesto el rubio, que cambio rápidamente su enfado por alegría.

—Hn. — al parecer aquellos eran los monosílabos de los que el rubio había hablado. La expresión de este cambio de nuevo a enfado y con un pitillo desbloqueo las puertas del automóvil naranja que estaba frente a la casa, y entro, marchándose del lugar mientras gruñía.

—Maldito bipolar. –murmuro el moreno y esbozo algo que parecía querer ser una sonrisa. – Itachi – llamo y voltio hacia donde nosotros estábamos, mi piel volvió a erizarse al ver aquellos ojos impenetrables y vacíos de expresión. –Ya deja de jugar y cámbiate para comer.

Sin decir más entro en la casa nuevamente.

—Ya regresara –dijo Itachi, sin darle mas importancia a aquella pequeña discusión que habíamos presenciado.

— ¿Él es tu tío? –pregunte a pesar de estar segura, como dije antes no es bueno dar las cosas por sentado hoy en día.

—Si, se llama Sasuke.

— ¿Y el otro?

Itachi se levanto y se sacudió los vaqueros en un vano intento por quitarse la hierba pintada. Yo le di los dos carritos de juguete, parecía que al tal Sasuke no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

—Es Naruto, el mejor amigo de mi tío, aunque también es como de mi familia. –una sonrisa triste se asomo en sus labios y miro hacia la puerta. – Creo que tu cabello es genial, todas las niñas deberían de ser como tu. – me dijo sin mirarme. — ¿te veré mañana?

— ¡Por supuesto, tonto! – dije como si tal cosa.

Itachi sonrió y se marcho. Mire mi reloj sin estar muy segura de que hacer a continuación, ni porque lo mire, pero supongo que solo era para contar esta historia como es debido.

Así que ese viernes de verano a las cinco y cuarenta y tres de la tarde conocí a mi nuevo mejor amigo Itachi.

**-.-**

**¿Qué tal? ¿merece la pena continuar? =D Estuve algo confusa de como hacer la narración al principio, pero ya me decidí.**

**Espero que lean el siguiente capitulo.**

**Besos.**


	2. 2: Video juegos y pizza

**Capitulo 2:**

Sasuke Uchiha, a la edad de veintidós años se había graduado de arquitecto en una prestigiosa escuela de diseño en Inglaterra. Sus notas superaban el promedio y su desempeño en el trabajo era excepcional. Sin duda una gran promesa para el futuro.

Al contrario, su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de tener proyectos e ideas comparables con las del pelinegro por lo general terminaban rondando en fantasías, muchas veces sacando canas verdes a su equipo de trabajo. Sin embargo, la mayor diferencia entre ambos estaba en su manera de tomar las cosas, mientras Sasuke era demasiado perfeccionista y reservado, para Naruto la diversión era lo primero arrastrando la mayoría de veces a Sasuke a sus locuras.

Esos dos polos distintos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, y era lo único que Sasuke conservaba de su niñez. Ahora, ambos trabajaban para la empresa familiar Uchiha, Sharingan; que había estado hasta hace unos meses bajo el mando de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Eran jóvenes, talentosos y con un buen empleo. Tenían toda una vida por disfrutar; pero el destino siempre ha sido caprichoso e impredecible.

Sasuke se revolvió el cabello intentando recuperar un poco su concentración. Miraba impaciente el reloj de la cocina mientras colocaba la pasta en el horno. Tenia que ajustar los detalles del nuevo proyecto de la empresa para un par de días y odiaba tener que perder el tiempo de aquella manera.

—Relájate Sasuke. – se dijo a si mismo, limpiando sus manos.

La niñera de Itachi, Edith, había emprendido su viaje de tres meses que llevaba años planeando y había abandonado a Sasuke en aquel momento tan crucial para la compañía. Durante los últimos seis meses, Edith había acudido puntual a cuidar a Itachi e incluso ayudar a Sasuke con todo el drama que significaba hacerse cargo de su sobrino. Ser la niñera de Itachi acarreaba muchos problemas. Aunque no muchos mas que el hecho de ser su padre adoptivo.

Sasuke cruzo la cocina en un par de zancadas, hasta que su reflejo le llamo la atención.

Su inmaculada camisa blanca tenía manchas de pasta y otros ingredientes de la pizza, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo usual y su piel se notaba más pálida acentuando las bolsas debajo de sus ojos. Aquella nueva rutina oficina—casa no estaba sentándole nada bien.

Se dirigió a su habitación a colocarse una nueva camiseta, pero antes de subir al segundo nivel unos pasos apresurados, y luego un portazo, llamaron su atención.

— ¡Itachi! – llamo, devolviéndose un par de gradas abajo.

—See – contesto Itachi inocentemente, sus grandes ojos azabache y la mata perfectamente lisa de pelo asomando el umbral de una de las puertas.

—Se dice sí, no see. – corrigió con severidad. Su voz estaba cargada de la misma autoridad con la que le hablaba al personal de la oficina.

—Sí —repitió el niño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Itachi salió de la habitación y los ojos de Sasuke lo escanearon inmediatamente, deteniéndose en las manchas de césped que llevaba casi en todos los vaqueros.

—Yo y Sakura jugaremos en la consola.

—Sakura y yo. – volvió a corregir de manera inmediata.

Itachi miro a su tío y regreso al cuarto.

Sasuke estuvo unos momentos de pie y al darse cuenta de lo que Itachi había dicho, los siguió hasta la habitación de juegos. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta y miro a Itachi con la cara casi pegada en la televisión. Esa habitación y la del el niño, eran las únicas donde Sasuke permitían que estuvieran los juguetes. Si había algo que había afinado de si mismo, haciéndose cargo de un niño, no era precisamente expresar su cariño, más bien, se había vuelto más estricto. Había visitado la casa de algunos amigos de Itachi, llena de juguetes por todos lados que hacían tropezar a cualquiera que cruzara sus caminos, peluches en lugar de cómodos colchones en los muebles de la sala. Nadie podría tener una conversación medianamente seria con un oso Teddy sonriendo al lado.

Muy a su pesar había aceptado tazas de café que le ofrecían las madres o las hermanas de los amigos de Itachi, rodeado de biberones, leche en polvo y pañales. Pero el jamás permitiría que su casa, — por mucho que le desagradara y no estuviera lejos de ser el apartamento que había adquirido. – se mirara en tal estado. Le había explicado las nuevas reglas a Edith desde el inicio de su relación laboral y estas habían sido obedecidas a pies juntillas.

—Itachi, ¿quien es Sakura? – pregunto recorriendo toda la habitación con la mirada. – Sabes que no debes traer desconocidos a la casa.

—Es mi nueva amiga. – contesto el niño sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla.

—Y sabes que debo conocer a tus amigos antes de que los invites a la casa. ¿Dónde esta?

Sasuke entro por completo a la habitación y volvió a revisar cada espacio con su penetrante mirada. Solo pedía a Dios que no fuera como el otro monstruito, que deseara pintar toda su casa con unas horribles acuarelas y sus manos. Lo cual lo obligaría a volver a pintar la habitación.

—Ahí. – dijo Itachi señalando con la cabeza en dirección a la ventana. Seguía sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla, mientras los dos luchadores daban golpes y patadas sin parar.

Sasuke siguió con la mirada hacia donde Itachi apuntaba y enarco una ceja molesta. Cruzo la habitación y anduvo hacia la ventana y miro el jardín.

— ¿Esta escondido?

Itachi pulsó «Pausa» en el control del ordenador y por fin apartó los ojos de los dos luchadores de la pantalla. La confusión le arrugó el rostro.

— ¡Está justo ahí! —exclamó señalando el asiento consistente en un enorme y blando saco relleno llamado también «saco de alubias».

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y miro fijamente el saco de alubias

— ¿Dónde?

—Justo ahí —repitió Itachi. – A tu lado, en el saco de alubias. – elevo la voz con nerviosismo, observando a su tío petrificado.

Itachi poso sus ojos en el saco amarillo como si alentara a su amigo en aparecer.

— ¿Le ves? —Itachi dejó caer el mando y se puso de pie de un salto.

Siguió un tenso silencio en el que Sasuke percibió el odio contra él que manaba de todos los poros del cuerpo de Itachi. Sabía de sobra lo que estaba pensando su sobrino: ¿por qué no le veía sin más, por qué no le seguía el juego aunque sólo fuese aquella vez, por qué era incapaz de fingir? Se tragó el nudo de la garganta y la desesperación que lo estaba embriagando y echó un vistazo más al cuarto por si en efecto le había pasado por alto la presencia de su amigo. Nada. Sasuke se puso en cuclillas hasta quedar a la misma altura que Itachi.

—En esta habitación solo estamos tú y yo. –sentencio.

Las mejillas de Itachi se pusieron coloradas y su respiración se hizo más agitada. Estaba de pie en medio del cuarto, rodeado de cables de consola de ordenador, con las manitas dejadas caer a los lados y aquel aire de desamparo. Sasuke observo fijamente al niño, si demostrar lo frustrante que le parecía todo el asunto y por primera vez encontró en Itachi algo que le recordaba a la madre del niño, y a la de el mismo. Sabía demasiado bien la capacidad de absorción que tenían los mundos de la fantasía. Él mismo estuvo peligrosamente cerca de ellos.

—Sakura día algo. – espeto molesto Itachi, clavando sus ónix en el saco de alubias.

Los siguientes minutos de silencio fueron una tortura para Sasuke, hasta que Itachi soltó una risa histérica. Miro a Sasuke y su sonrisa desapareció en seguida, al comprobar que seguía tan estoico como siempre.

— ¿No la vez? – pregunto molesto, con las mejillas nuevamente sonrosadas. — ¿Por qué no la ves?

—Vale, vale. – se rindió Sasuke, levantando sus manos en son de paz. Otro bipolar más – pensó realmente. Se levanto, con demasiadas ganas de salir de la habitación. Iba a pasar sobre el saco de alubias pero a último momento decidió rodearlo y con un vistazo más reviso la habitación en busca de la misteriosa Sakura.

—He preparado pizza. – anuncio, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Silencio. ¿Qué más debía decir? En momentos como aquél era cuando se daba cuenta de lo inútiles que resultaban todos los manuales del mundo sobre cómo ser padre. La buena paternidad te salía del corazón, era instintiva, y no por vez primera le preocupó estar defraudando a Itachi.

—Estará en veinte minutos.

— ¿Qué? —Itachi pulsó «Pausa» de nuevo y miró por la ventana.

—He dicho que estará lista dentro de vein...

—No es eso —dijo Itachi zambulléndose de nuevo en el mundo de los

Videojuegos—. Sakura también tomaría un poco. Me ha dicho que la pizza es su plato

Favorito.

—Ya.

Sasuke tragó saliva con impotencia. Pensaba que había dejad claro que no participaría en aquel estúpido juego.

—Con anchoas—prosiguió Itachi.

—Pero, Itachi, si tú odias las anchoas.

—See, pero a Sakura le encantan. La vuelven loca.

—Demonios…

—Gracias —dijo Itachi a su tío. Miró el saco de alubias, le hizo una señal de victoria, sonrió y volvió a apartar la vista.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza para alejar todo aquel momento y se dirigió a la habitación. Cogió una playera oscura y dejo la blanca y manchada en la cesta de ropa. Volvió a bajar al escuchar el teléfono.

—Idiota. – fue el saludo que recibió, se masajeo la sien con cansancio y dejo que su amigo le dijera todo los insultos que había preparado. Ese día había sido espantosamente largo, teniendo que pasar una mañana entera junto a Madara y después lo de Itachi – ¡¿porque no me habías dicho que los Hyugga vendrán en unos días? Sabes cuanto he esperado para pedirle a Hina…

—Vienen por negocios, no para salir contigo. – le corto, esbozando una sonrisa al escuchar los gruñidos de Naruto. – Además vienen Neji y no creo que le guste que salgas con su primita.

—Me importa una mierda lo que Neji quiera. – contesto molesto Naruto. – pero eso no justifica que no me hayas dicho nada.

—No te has puesto a pensar que hasta este momento me entero.

Naruto balbuceo algo incomprensible antes de cambiar el tema.

— ¿Cómo sigue Itachi? Imagino que muere de aburrimiento solo contigo, mañana lo pasare a recoger.

—Ya lo he dejado demasiado tiempo contigo. Ahora tendré que llamar a un Psicólogo. Según parece le ha dado por los amigos imaginarios. — suspiro derrotado. La estridente carcajada de su rubio amigo lo dejo casi sordo.

Dentro del cuarto de jugar Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y se contoneó hundiéndose aún más en el saco de alubias. Había oído las palabras de Sasuke al teléfono. Desde sus comienzos en aquel trabajo los padres le habían llamado así y eso estaba comenzando a preocuparle.

No había absolutamente nada imaginario en ella.

_**-**__**Continuara- **_


	3. 3: ¿Me oyes?

**Capitulo 3:**

Dicen que las primeras impresiones son importantes, y yo no podría estar mas de acuerdo a eso. Sin embargo, creo que no tuve la mejor oportunidad de conocer al tío de Itachi. El incidente en el cuarto de jugar había sido claramente incomodo para él, y eso me hace pensar que ahora esta tomando venganza.

No le confesé mi afición por las pizzas con anchoas a Itachi para que me invitara a quedarme, claro que no. Aquel comentario no lo pude reprimir, así como tampoco podía negar un plato de pizza un viernes por la tarde. ¿Acaso estábamos celebrando algo, para tener tal lujazo? Esas son unas de las cosas que no se pueden negar en la vida. Por otro lado, también tenía un motivo mas serio para aceptar la propuesta de Itachi.

Quería saber más sobre Sasuke.

Parte de mi trabajo es indagar un poco en la vida de las personas más cercanas a mi amigo íntimo, eso me ayuda a entenderlo y ayudarlos al final. Aunque también es para llenar el papeleo…

Sin embargo, de haber sabido que me pasaría la cena pegada a una silla, mientras soy observada constantemente por dos penetrantes e intimidantes ojos negros, creo que me lo hubiera pensado dos veces.

Corrí mí vista por la larga mesa de madera, intentando escapar de la inquisitiva mirada y preguntándome porque tenía una mesa tan grande si solo usaban dos puestos. Como ya dije, las primeras impresiones son importantes y el tío de Itachi tampoco me esta dando la mejor – sin contar la discusión que presencie en el porche. —. Al verlo con su camisa blanca manchado de salsa Preggo, pensé que seria un tipo mas genial, a pesar que todos los indicios dictaban lo contrario pero me gusta pensar lo mejor hasta que me demuestren lo contrario y creo que él lo estaba haciendo. Es decir, ¡acaso se queda viendo a sus amigos "no imaginarios" hasta que terminen de comer!

No es la primera vez que me sucede, pero siempre me hierve la sangre. No entiendo, que piensan los papas de mis amigos, si la comida desaparecerá mágicamente o si se levantara sola; pero se pasan toda la cena mirando mi plato y mi puesto. – Generalmente piensan que soy mas pequeña de lo que realmente soy, mido un metro sesenta y con orgullo, por lo que casi nunca me ven a los ojos. – y luego se enojan cuando no cómo nada, pero no lo puedo evitar. Ante tanta presión siento como se me cierra a garganta y no hay bocado que me pase.

Además, por lo general se olvidan de colocarme refresco, al menos agua; y otros utensilios como tenedor o cuchillo. Por eso detesto que me llamen imaginaria, que ellos no me puedan ver no significa que no existo. A veces se contentan con darme un plato vacío y decirle a mi amigo que la gente invisible come comida invisible. Vamos a ver, por favor, ¿acaso el invisible viento agita árboles invisibles?

Pero Sasuke no intenta verme, solo mira mi porción de pizza por el rabillo del ojo y murmura cosas que ni yo, que estoy junto a él, puedo escuchar.

Por lo general son las madres quienes más charlan conmigo. Sólo que hacen preguntas y no escuchan las respuestas o fingen ante todos los demás que he dicho otra cosa para hacerles reír. O comentarios de niños muy pequeños y eso de ser niños o adultos no existe en el lugar donde procedo. Exitismo tal como somos y crecemos espiritualmente más que físicamente. Es nuestro cerebro el que crece. Dejadme señalar que mi cerebro es bastante grande a estas alturas, aunque siempre hay sitio para que siga creciendo, creo que por eso mi frente es tan grande.

Me dedico a este trabajo desde hace mucho tiempo y se me da bien. Nunca he decepcionado a un amigo.

Los papas siempre creen que estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Siempre aseguran a mi mejor amigo que les digo cosas como «Es bueno comer verdura. Sakura me ha pedido que te diga que te comas todo el brécol» y otras tonterías por el estilo. Mis amigos íntimos saben de sobra que nunca diría nada semejante.

Pero así es como son los adultos.

Pasamos la comida en silencio. El único comentario había sido de Itachi al percatarse que Sasuke no me sirvió comida y el mismo fue por un plato y todo lo demás hasta las anchoas.

—Espero que eso no vaya a ser un desperdicio. – dijo Sasuke, sacándome un susto que me hizo saltar en mi asiento. Aun no me acostumbraba a su voz demasiado seria y autoritaria. Me parece demasiado para su edad, se ve bastante joven. Por lo mismo, es antinatural.

—Estoy seguro que Sakura se lo comerá. – respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví relamiéndome los labios.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

—¿Aun no le oyes? – Itachi negó, incrédulo. – dijo que se la comerá toda, encantada.

—Es educada al menos. – comento con tono mordaz. Con una disculpa se levanto de la mesa y dejo su plato, para luego poner a ver una carpeta de llena de papeles. – Asegúrate de que se lo coma todo, sino ni pienses que esa amiguita tuya volverá a comer con nosotros.

—No te preocupes Sasuke, me comeré hasta la última miga. No pienso perder de estas encantadoras veladas. – le respondí con ironía, aunque no del toda, antes de comer mi primer bocado. Realmente no quería que esa fuera la última vez que cenara con Itachi y su tío.

Sasuke me había parecido una persona bastante triste. A pesar de que se esforzara por parecer duro y frio. Note cierto brillo en sus ojos al ver a Itachi y estoy segura que detrás de ese enojo esconde algo mas, por lo que tal ves comiéndome estos dos pedazos de pizza logre hacerlo algo feliz.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó y se apresuró a contestar, manteniendo el seño fruncido mientras hablaba. Yo, comí deprisa aprovechando que no me observaba.

—Si, Naruto me acaba de informar. — dijo con el monótono que había toda la cena.

—Lo se, pero son solo detalles. La parte más difícil ya esta hecha.

—No te preocupes, tendremos ese contrato.

—Si, se lo que significa para mi. – esta vez su rostro lo había delatado. Al parecer era muy fastidioso con quien hablaba por la manera en que ponía en blanco los ojos.

No me había dado cuenta que lo seguía con la mirada, hasta que el teléfono de la casa sonó e Itachi salió en un salto a contestar.

—¡Naruto! – grito alegremente al escuchar la otra voz al teléfono.

—Hey, ¿Cómo estas? Apuesto que mueres de aburrimiento. – sonreí al escuchar la otra voz del teléfono. Parecía un tipo bastante alegre y recordé que era el rubio que vi mi primer día con Itachi. Me concentre en la conversación de ellos, ya que escuchaba claramente lo que el rubio decía a pesar que el teléfono estaba a unos pasos míos.

—No, mi Tío ha dejado que mi nueva amiga se quede con nosotros a cenar. Y hemos pasado todo el día jugando.

—¿Con Sasuke?

—¡Noo! – hizo un ademan para recalcar lo obvio de su respuesta. – Mi amiga y yo.

—Uf menos mal, pensé que el cielo se caería hoy. ¿Y de donde has sacado esa amiguita tuya?

—La conocí frente a la casa. Ella es genial, no como las otras niñas. –Itachi me miro y levanto su pulgar. Mentiría sino dijera que mi ego creció unos centímetros con eso.

—Entonces te gusta— celebro Naruto.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – Itachi estaba rojo a esas alturas y yo me reía tanto que tenia que sostenerme el estomago de dolor. – Mi tío quiere hablar contigo.

Aun sonrojado y sin poder ver al frente, Itachi le entrego el teléfono a Sasuke. No me había percatado que estaba a mi lado y eso me tenso de inmediato.

—Teme, me matas la diversión.

—Ya deja de gritar. – le corto Sasuke.

—Ya cálmate, sino te dará un infarto cuando escuches lo que te tengo que decir. – Naruto rio con fuerza y Sasuke rodo los ojos.

—Habla.

—Tenten, la diseñadora. Mando unos diseños algo… extravagantes.

—Explícate.

—Oh no, los tienes que ver. Paso mañana a tu casa para llevártelos, ver tu cara será casi igual que ver la de Hyuuga.

—No.

—¿Como que no, entonces…?

—Ya te dije que te quiero lejos de Itachi, no soportare más lo de la amiguita…. Imaginaria. – agrego, mirando fijamente el plato vacío. Tapo el auricular con su mano libre y camino a la mesa.

—Itachi

—See.

—Si – corrigió – ¿Y los trozos de pizza?

Itachi miró el plato vacío, volvió a mirar a Sasuke como si estuviera loco y engulló un bocado de su pizza.

—Se la ha comido Sakura.

—No hables con la boca llena —le reconvino Sasuke.

Itachi escupió el trozo de pizza en el plato.

—Se la ha comido Sakura —repitió, y se puso a reír histéricamente una vez más al ver en el plato la masa que había tenido en la boca. A Sasuke comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a su sobrino?

—¿Y las anchoas?

Percibiendo su enojo, Itachi aguardó a tragarse el resto del bocado antes de hablar.

—También se las ha comido. Ya te he dicho que le encantan las anchoas. —agrego Itachi enseñando las encías al sonreír.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se alejó otro par de pasos, terminando su conversación con Naruto y luego se acercó para recoger los platos vacíos de ella e Itachi. Tiro los restos de comida de su plato a la basura, no sin antes haber revuelto los desperdicios para ver si Itachi había tirado la pizza y las anchoas. Ni rastro. Itachi solía tener más bien poco apetito y se las veía y deseaba para terminarse un trozo grande de pizza, no digamos ya dos. Sasuke supuso que la encontraría enmohecida al cabo de unas semanas, escondida en la parte trasera de algún armario. Pero si se la había comido toda él, seguro que se pasaría la noche vomitando y Sasuke tendría que limpiar el desaguisado. Otra vez.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

—No hay de qué, Itachi.

—¿Eh? —dijo Itachi asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

—Itachi, te lo he repetido mil veces, se dice perdón, no eh.

—¿Perdón?

—Te he dicho, "no hay de que."

—Pero si toda vía no te he dado las gracias.

Sasuke metió los platos en el lavavajillas y miro a Itachi sobre su hombro.

—Si. Has dicho "gracias Sasuke"

—¡No lo he hecho! – renegó el niño.

Sasuke bufo por lo bajo, enderezándose. Estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

—Déjate de juegos ya. No hay nadie mas en esta casa que lo haya hecho.

—Es que ha sido Sakura quien te dio las gracias.

A Sasuke lo recorrió un escalofrió y cerro el lavavajillas en un rápido movimiento. Caminando a su habitación. Aquello ya se estaba saliendo de control.

Sasuke bajo al cabo de unos minutos, vistiendo el pantalón de su pijama a rayas y una camiseta blanca. Había pasado junto a Sakura, hacia la cocina y desde donde ella estaba podía ver como preparaba un espumoso expreso. El olor dio de lleno en la nariz de la chica. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y apoyo el rostro en la palma de su mano, revolviendo perezosamente su taza de café.

—Ven ya Sakura. –Grito Itachi desde el cuarto de juegos — te dejare jugar a ti primero.

Pero Sakura estaba paralizada, sus zapatillas converse rosadas no se podían despegar del mármol del suelo. Vio como Sasuke fruncía el seño y mascullaba algo ante el comentario del niño.

Sakura sabía que el pelinegro la había escuchado decir, "gracias, Sasuke".

Entro lentamente a la cocina, rodeando a Sasuke. El lugar le gusto de inmediato, tenía una de las paredes de vidrio con una puerta corrediza y se podía ver todo el jardín a través de ella, al igual que las estrellas que ya danzaban en el cielo. Era como estar en un picnic – pensó, pero rápidamente se obligo a concentrarse en lo importante.

Chascó los dedos junto a la oreja de Sasuke, dio un paso atrás y lo observó. Nada. Dio palmas y pateó el suelo. El ruido resonaba muy alto en la gran cocina, pero Sasuke siguió sentada en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Ninguna reacción.

Pero el había dicho «no hay de qué». Después de todos sus esfuerzos por hacer ruido a su alrededor, Sakura se quedó confundido al ver cuánto le desilusionaba que no notara su presencia. Al fin y al cabo, él era un «padre» y ¿a quién le importaba lo que pensaran los padres? Se plantó detrás de ella y le miró la coronilla preguntándose qué ruido podría hacer a continuación. Suspiró profundamente y soltó un bufido al exhalar el aire.

De repente Sasuke se irguió en la silla, se estremeció, miro hacia la ventana cerrada confundido

Y entonces Sakura supo que él había sentido su aliento.__


	4. 4: Conociendo a Sasuke Uchiha

**Capitulo 4:**

Sasuke se recostó en el inmenso sillón de su sala de estar, acomodando los almohadones para que le sirvieran de soporte de su espalda dando de tanto en tanto sorbos a la gran tasa de café que sostenía. Su piel despedía un aroma fresco a menta por el baño de espuma que acababa de tomar y solo vestía un ligero pantalón de pijama ideal para una noche calurosa como esa. Estaba viendo en sentido literal como se secaba una capa de pintura. Emitían su programa favorito de reformas y le encantaba ver cómo se podían remozar las habitaciones más decadentes convirtiéndolas en algo sofisticado y elegante.

Desde niño le había gustado crear y diseñar un sinfín de cosas que fueran útiles, que ayudaran a que todo sea más práctico y con su imaginación había hecho los diseños más locos que desafiaban toda ley física. Cuando entro en a estudiar arquitectura, no había perdido el tiempo en adentrarse en todos los aspectos de la construcción de un lugar y en mas de una ocasión había ayudado a la diseñadora de interiores que trabajaba con ellos. Tenten, demasiado apasionada para el gusto de Sasuke y con ideas tan alarmantes como las de Naruto; no le sorprendía en nada que su rubio amigo la apoyara incondicionalmente al momento de decidir si era capaz del puesto o no.

Él siempre había supuesto que ese afán por hacer el lugar perfecto venia desde su infancia. Antes de la muerte de sus padres, no recordaba haber pasado más de un año en la misma casa. Para su padre ninguna cumplía sus expectativas no importaba si ellos la construyeran, pronto descubría que necesitaba mas espacio o que tenían demasiadas habitaciones sin uso. O simplemente sus padres pasaban largas temporadas fuera del país, debido a su trabajo, y su madre había insistido que ellos se quedaran con su Tío Obito para no tener que soportar tantos cambios bruscos. Definitivamente su Tío era lo único constante que habían tenido en su infancia junto con Naruto.

Esos cambios de casa siempre le habían afectado mas a él que ha Itachi, lo hacían sentirse como un extraño donde quiera que fuera y al final afecto hasta su forma de comportarse en el instituto, haciéndolo un poco retraído. Por eso pensó que al encontrar una casa perfecta sus padres se quedarían con ellos siempre.

Eso mismo lo había obligado a no mudar al pequeño Itachi a su apartamento, sino el mudarse donde era la antigua casa de su hermano mayor. Pero no por eso la casa se había salvado de remodelaciones, siempre andaba cambiando cosas de lugar para que quedaran mejor, buscando que fuera perfecta.

Adoraba su profesión, pues le causaba una inmensa satisfacción, y con todas las promociones inmobiliarias de Baile na gCroíthe y las localidades vecinas se había ganado muy bien la vida. Si se construía algo nuevo, era a la empresa Uchiha a la que llamaban los promotores. Defendía a capa y espada que el buen diseño mejoraba la calidad de vida. Los espacios bonitos, cómodos y funcionales constituían la clave de su éxito. Su propia sala de estar era toda una sinfonía de texturas y colores suaves. Almohadones de piel y alfombras esponjosas. Imperaban los tonos claros café y crema, que ayudaban a despejar la mente.

Aquél era su escondite, su nido, el lugar donde alejarse de los problemas que había al otro lado de la puerta. Al menos en su casa mandaba. A diferencia del resto de su vida, podía dejar entrar a quien le diera la gana, podía decidir cuánto tiempo se quedaban y qué partes de su hogar podían ocupar. No como su corazón, que invitaba a personas sin pedirle permiso, les ofrecía un sitio de honor sin contar con la opinión de él al respecto y luego ansiaba que permanecieran más tiempo del que aquéllas tenían previsto. No, en casa de Sasuke los invitados iban y venían según él lo dispusiera. Y había resuelto que se quedaran fuera.

La reunión del viernes había sido vital. Había pasado semanas preparándola, poniendo al día su carpeta de trabajos, montando una proyección de diapositivas, reuniendo recortes de revistas y artículos de periódico sobre lugares en los que su empresa había trabajado. Había condensado el trabajo de toda su vida en una carpeta a fin de convencer a aquella gente para que lo contrataran. Iban a derribar una antigua torre de defensa que se erguía en lo alto de una ladera con vistas a Baile na gCroíthe para construir un hotel. Antaño, en tiempos de los vikingos, la torre había protegido a la villa de los ataques, pero Sasuke no veía a santo de qué debía preservarse dado que no era bonita ni revestía ningún interés histórico. Cuando los autocares atestados de turistas de ávidos ojos procedentes de todos los rincones del mundo pasaban por Baile na gCroíthe, la torre ni siquiera se mencionaba. Nadie se mostraba orgulloso o interesado por ella. No era más que un feo montón de piedras que los lugareños habían dejado que se desmoronara y deteriorase, que de día albergaba a los adolescentes del pueblo y de noche cobijaba a los borrachos.

Sin embargo, un nutrido grupo de habitantes había emprendido una lucha para impedir que se construyera el hotel arguyendo que la torre encerraba una historia mítica y romántica. Comenzó a circular el rumor de que, si el edificio se derribaba, se perdería todo el amor. El caso captó la atención de la prensa popular y las tertulias de radio y televisión, hasta que finalmente los promotores supieron ver en él una mina de oro aún mayor de lo esperado. Decidieron restaurar la torre hasta devolverle su antiguo esplendor y construir edificios a su alrededor, dejando la torre como elemento histórico en el jardín central y salvaguardando así el amor en la Ciudad de los Corazones. De repente Baile na gCroíthe suscitó un vivo interés entre creyentes de todo el país deseosos de alojarse en el hotel para estar cerca de la torre bendecida por el amor.

Sasuke habría manejado la excavadora él mismo. Pensaba que se trataba de una historia ridícula, creada por una localidad temerosa de los cambios y por ende resuelta a conservar la torre en la montaña. Era una historia que se mantenía viva para regocijo de turistas y soñadores, aunque no podía negar que el trabajo de hacer aquella vieja torre en un esplendoroso hotel le venía como anillo al dedo. Sería un establecimiento pequeño, pero aun así proporcionaría empleo a los ciudadanos de Hartstown. Y lo que era aún mejor, sólo quedaba a unos pocos minutos de su casa y por tanto eliminaba la preocupación de tener que separarse de Itachi durante prolongados períodos mientras trabajase en el proyecto.

Antes de tener que encargarse de Itachi, Sasuke había tenido demasiado arraigado las costumbres de sus padres y no pasaba mucho tiempo en un lugar, sus vacaciones en la universidad se convertían en una maratón por quedarse con la mayor parte de sus compañeros posibles, acompañado siempre de Naruto, y solo pasaba unas semanas en casa de su hermano. Excepto cuando Itachi se había mudado a Italia junto con Saoirse, donde había pasado toda la temporada con ambos y fue hasta que ella quedo embarazada que ambos regresaron a Baile na gCroíthe y su hermano quedo a la cabeza de la empresa familiar.

Con la llegada de hijo de Itachi había pasado a estar temporadas mas largas en casa y había vuelto a sentir lo que era un hogar. –Lo que solo había sentido cuando estuvo al cuidado de su Tío Obito después de la muerte de sus padres. – y también ayudaba a cuidar a su sobrino hasta que este empezó a ir al instituto. Él nunca había querido quedarse en ese pueblo, su vida la había imaginado en la ciudad, a pesar de que su forma de ser era mas adecuada al ambiente pasivo y relajante que inundaba siempre el pueblo, excepto en los momentos en que Naruto estaba cerca. Pero al morir Itachi y Saoirse, había abandonado todo para cuidar al pequeño de seis años que probablemente no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Obito se encontraba muy lejos y Madara – el mas viejo de todos los Uchiha. – se negaba rotundamente a darle la custodia del niño al mas irresponsable entre todos ellos, era obvio que creía que con el y su hermano había hecho un pésimo trabajo. Por eso él se ofreció, además era su sobrino y el pariente más cercano, era su deber con su difunto hermano. Su vida cambio, de eso no había duda, e incluso algunas cosas le frustraban demasiado, pero ver a Itachi feliz le producía una grata satisfacción aunque no lo demostrara la mayor parte de las veces.

Tendría que haber asistido a la reunión del viernes, nadie era capaz de vender su trabajo y el talento de su equipo mejor que el mismo. Naruto, era demasiado fantasioso con sus diseños y probablemente incluiría un puesto de ramen en cada piso, aunque nadie en todo el pueblo lo consumía; Tenten, se acababa de graduar de a Facultad de Bellas Artes, llena de montones de ideas creativas y maravillosas imposibles de realizar y ansiosa por pintar el mundo de un color que aún tenía que inventar y por ultimo estaba Ino, su secretaria que tenia como único propósito perseguirlo hasta que llegara el fatídico día que el finalmente accediera a tener algo con ella. Pero al menos hacia su trabajo _bien. _

Con frecuencia requería de otros como la señora Bracken que vivía a enfrente de sus oficinas, tenia sesenta y ocho años, un genio con la aguja y el hilo que regentaba su propio taller de tapicería en el centro. También era una cascarrabias de armas tomar e insistía en que la llamaran señora Bracken y no Gwen por respeto a su querido y difunto señor Bracken, quien, según el parecer de Sasuke, había nacido sin nombre de pila. Y por último estaba Harry, un hombre muy mañoso de cincuenta y dos años que lo mismo colgaba cuadros que efectuaba la instalación eléctrica de un edificio, y hacia muchos trabajos para la empresa dentro de ella o en algún edificio que estuvieran construyendo, pero a quien no entraba en la cabeza la idea de que Sasuke aun siguiera soltero – incluso sin novia – y se dedicara solo a su carrera y mucho menos la de él soltero con una carrera y un hijo que no era suyo.

Según el presupuesto de que dispusieran sus clientes, Sasuke dirigía a pintores y decoradores o hacía el trabajo su equipo, aunque por lo general le gustaba tener las manos ocupadas. Le gustaba presenciar la transformación con sus propios ojos y su manera de ser le impulsaba a querer arreglarlo todo él mismo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño repentinamente y apretó el botón "Mute" del control remoto, dejando la sala en un súbito silencio. Ladeo la cabeza y poso sus ojos azabaches en cada rincón de la sala, creía haber oído un ruido otra vez. Después de echar un vistazo por la sala y comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio volvió a subir el volumen.

Ahí lo tenía otra vez.

Sasuke apago el televisor y se levanto del sillón, dejando a un lado la taza. Eran las diez y cuarto pero aun no había oscurecido del todo, escudriñó el jardín de atrás y en la penumbra sólo acertó a ver sombras y contornos negros. Corrió las cortinas, fulminado con la mirada las formas irreconocibles y regreso a la sala a paso lento mirando sobre su hombro a cada instante y con sus sentidos en alerta. Volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez no se acomodó demasiado. Apoyo sus brazos en sus piernas y encendió el televisor sin relajar su expresión. El sofá vacío de piel crema, frente a él, la miraba fijamente. Tuvo otro estremecimiento, subió todavía más el volumen del televisor y bebió un sorbo de café. El líquido aterciopelado se le deslizó garganta abajo y le calentó las entrañas, Sasuke volvió a intentar quedar absorta en el mundo de la televisión.

Llevaba todo el día un poco raro. Su hermano, siempre decía que cuando tenías un escalofrío significaba que alguien estaba caminando sobre tu tumba. Sasuke no creía en esas cosas, pero mientras veía la televisión tenía que esforzarse por apartar la vista del sofá de piel de tres plazas y quitarse de encima la sensación de que un par de ojos le estaban observando.

Sakura lo observo silenciar una vez mas el televisor y dejar el café a un lado, mientras saltaba del sofá con la mandíbula encajada y los puños apretados, como si alguien lo acababa de insultar y el tuviera todas las intenciones de responder.

-_Ahí va de nuevo_ – pensó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Con aquella expresión fulminante que a Sakura le erizaba la piel, Sasuke recorrió la sala de un vistazo. Una vez más Sakura se adelanto hasta el borde del sofá, el cuero crujió ante la fricción con su piel.

Sasuke salto del sofá y en un segundo ya tenia el atizador de la chimenea en su mano, listo para atacar lo que se le apareciera enfrente. Camino con pasos lentos y silencios a traves de la sala, juntando aun más sus cejas. El tapizado de piel volvió a crujir ante el peso de Sakura y Sasuke arremetió contra el sofá. Sakura salto con el corazón en la boca y se escondió detrás de unas cortinas, observándolo como sacaba los almohadones y murmuraba cosas como _"estúpidas pestes"._ Después de revisar todo el sofá, volvió a dejar los almohadones en su sitio.

Sasuke tomo la taza de café con cierto fastidio y camino hasta la cortina; Sakura iba detrás pisándole los talones. Iba tan pegado a él, que podía ver como cada musculo de su espalda se contraía con cada movimiento y como sus hombros anchos danzaban a un ritmo lento. Su cuerpo despedía un embriagante aroma a menta y el cabello a un húmedo se pegaba a la piel de su cuello.

Sakura no comprendida su fascinación con él. Le había observado desde el almuerzo del viernes, al principio era para saber si él podía oírla de nuevo, pero al cabo de unas horas, lo encontró cautivador. Era excesivamente pulcro y serio incluso cuando estaba solo. Nunca salía de ningún lugar – ni para contestar el teléfono. – si no dejaba todo tal y cual estaba antes. Bebía mucho café y hacia ejerció casi en todos sus ratos libres. Y reflexionaba. Se le notaba en la cara. Fruncía el ceño al concentrarse y mudaba la expresión del rostro como si estuviera conversando con personas dentro de su cabeza. A juzgar por la actividad de su frente, las más de las veces tales conversaciones terminaban siendo discusiones.

Sakura se percató de que siempre lo envolvía el silencio. Nunca había música o ruidos de fondo como solían tener la mayoría de personas, una radio encendida, la ventana abierta para dejar entrar los sonidos del verano: el canto de los pájaros y las cortadoras de césped. Itachi y él hablaban poco y cuando lo hacían era casi siempre para dar órdenes (Sasuke) o para pedir permiso (Itachi), nada divertido. El teléfono rara vez sonaba; y aparte de Naruto, nadie venía a visitarlo.

Daba la impresión de que las conversaciones dentro de su cabeza eran lo bastante ruidosas como para llenar su silencio.

Sakura pasó gran parte del viernes y el sábado siguiéndolo de un lado a otro, sentándose en el sofá de piel crema al anochecer para verla mirar el único programa de televisión que por lo visto le gustaba. Ambos reían en los mismos momentos, gruñían en los mismos momentos y parecían estar perfectamente sincronizados, sin embargo él no sabía que ella estaba allí. La noche anterior Sakura lo había observado dormir. Había estado inquieto, como mucho durmió unas tres horas seguidas; el resto del tiempo lo había pasado leyendo un libro, dejándolo al cabo de cinco minutos, mirando el vacío, cogiendo el libro otra vez, leyendo unas cuantas páginas, leyendo de nuevo las mismas páginas, volviendo a dejar el libro, cerrando los ojos, abriéndolos de nuevo, encendiendo la luz, garabateando bocetos de muebles y habitaciones, jugando con colores y sombras y retales, apagando la luz otra vez.

Había conseguido que Sakura se cansara solo de verlo desde la silla de paja que estaba a un lado de la habitación, los viajes por rellenar la taza de café también habían contribuido. El domingo se levanto temprano y había comenzado con una extenuante rutina de ejercicios para después ordenar y limpiar cada parte de la casa que ya estaba pulcra desde antes de comenzar. Sasuke había estado especialmente molesto al ver a Itachi jugando y riendo en el jardín a solas. Después de reunirse con ellos a la mesa de la cocina, el chico estuvo observando a Itachi jugar a las cartas, y meneó la cabeza con preocupación cuando éste explicó pacientemente y con todo detalle las reglas del juego al vacío. Pero cuando a las nueve en punto Itachi se acostó, Sakura le leyó el cuento de Pulgarcito más deprisa de lo que acostumbraba hacerlo y luego fue corriendo a seguir observando a Sasuke. Pero notó que se iba poniendo más nervioso a medida que pasaban los días.

Sasuke enjuagó el tazón de café asegurándose de que quedara bien limpio antes de meterlo en el lavavajillas. Secó el fregadero mojado con un paño que luego arrojó al canasto de la ropa sucia del office. Quitó pelusas imaginarias a varios objetos que encontró a su paso, recogió migas del suelo, apagó todas las luces y comenzó el mismo proceso en la sala de estar. Había hecho exactamente lo mismo las ultimas dos noches, esta vez, no obstante, antes de salir de la sala de estar se detuvo bruscamente y a punto estuvo de que Sakura se diera de bruces contra él. El corazón le latió descompasadamente. ¿Acaso había percibido él su presencia?

Sasuke se volvió lentamente.

Sakura se alisó la camisa blanca y arreglo un poco su falda, para tener un aspecto presentable. Una vez le tuvo de cara a ella sonrió.

—Hola—dijo muy cohibida, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

Sasuke se restregó los ojos con gesto cansado y los volvió a abrir.

—Sasuke, te estás volviendo loco —susurró. Negó con la cabeza y arremetió contra Sakura.


	5. 5: El problema con las puertas

**Capitulo 5:**

Sasuke supo que estaba empezando a enloquecer en ese momento. Ya había pasado en la familia antes con su Tío Obito. – Nunca se había comportado como un Uchiha. – después el pequeño Itachi con su amigo imaginario y ahora era su turno. No podía ser amigo de Naruto por más de veinte años sin consecuencias. Era justica poética, así de sencillo.

Se había sentido increíblemente inseguro esa semana, observado. Sus sentidos estaban más agudizados que nunca y había llegado al punto donde cualquier ruido lo tensaba e incluso su insomnio había vuelto. – Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero, pero no se despertaba cada cinco minutos. Podía asegurar que alguien más estaba dentro de su casa, pero no tenia pruebas y debía de ser un intruso bastante estúpido para querer robarle a un Uchiha. Sencillamente nadie se metía con ellos.

Tal vez debería regresar al barrio donde vivía el resto de su familia, apodado localmente _Barrio Uchiha. _Debía existir una fuerte razón – además de controlar la vida de cada miembro. – por la que sus antepasados vivían cerca, desde que llegaron a Baile na gCroíthe.

Desecho la idea de inmediato, sus padres habían logrado sacarlos de ahí, aunque después de su muerte volvieron a caer ahí. Pero no iba a arruinar el trabajo hecho por ellos y condenar al pequeño Itachi a ser eternamente comparado con su hermano mayor.

Apretó los labios hasta que adquirieron un tono blanquecino y soltó un pequeño gruñido antes de abrir la puerta del sótano. Ese era el paso final que sentenciaba su locura al cabo de unos instantes regreso a la superficie con un bate, que no usaba desde la secundaria, en mano. Camino por todo el piso inferior, cerrando ventanas y puerta y corriendo las cortinas después de dar un vistazo al jardín y finalmente activo la alarma. Cruzo la sala y cerro la puerta con llave, para dirigirse finalmente a su habitación mirando sobre su hombro cada tanto.

Miro el bate, apoyado en la mesita de noche y gruño. Se giro sobre si mismo hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta y olvidarse de todo lo que había hecho. Él nunca se había caracterizado por ser paranoico.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se asomaron desde detrás del sofá, escaneando la sala. Cuando vio a Sasuke con en bate en mano casi salta de la alegría pensando que finalmente jugaría algo con Itachi, pero después de observar como cerraba cada entrada de aire y luz que tenia la casa como las victimas de las películas de asesinos en serie, supo que debía esconderse cuando volvió a entrar a la sala. Tenía el ligero presentimiento que se abalanzaría sobre ella con el mínimo ruido. Pero después, al oír el cerrojo, se decepciono como nunca antes.

Las personas tienen una idea equivocada de lo que soy. No puedo aparecerme y desaparecer al mismo tiempo en la cima de un edificio o sacar animales de un sombrero, no, eso lo hacen los magos y yo no soy uno. Tampoco soy una criatura de cuentos de hadas que pueden dar la vuelta al mundo en una sola noche o tomar dientes y ese tipo de cosas. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer. No puedo volar, trepar por las paredes, ni correr a la velocidad de la luz.

Y.

No.

Puedo.

Abrir puerta.

Mis amigos lo hacen siempre por mí, y sus padres me han humillado constantemente por eso. ¿Y saben algo? No me importa que lo haga, todos tenemos habilidades y defectos, ¿cierto? No por eso, yo me burlo de ellos por que no son físicamente competentes para trepar un árbol o digo lo ridículo que es que no puedan decir el alfabeto al revés, ni siquiera reconocen cuando digo una palabra al revés.

Eso no los convierte en fenómenos de la naturaleza.

Por eso, no era necesario que Sasuke cerrara con seguro la puerta. Si no quería que lo molestara simplemente debía _cerrarla._ Como he dicho, no soy un superhéroe; mi poder especial es la amistad. Escucho a la gente y oigo lo que dicen. Oigo su tono de voz, las palabras que emplean para expresarse y, lo que es más importante, oigo lo que no dicen.

Así que esa noche no tenia nada más que hacer que pensar en mi nuevo amigo Itachi. Aun no había hecho el reporte y Shizune siempre me lo exige para usarlo mas adelante. Ella es la única que ama el papeleo, pero sirven para dar lecciones a los nuevos miembros, de hecho yo he dado un par de clases.

Nuestro trabajo no es tan sencillo como algunos piensan. No es conocer a alguien, ser su amigo por un tiempo y ya. Aunque todas las amistades es algo serio y que no debe tomarse a la ligera. Debemos de pensar en las razones por las que estamos ahí, por las que nuestro amigo quiere vernos y sobre todo como podemos beneficiarlo con nuestra amistad. Es un negoción bastante profesional, debemos de entregar un informe de cada amigo a la empresa.

Yo siempre identificaba enseguida el problema, pero aquella situación resultaba ligeramente desconcertante. Verán, nunca me había hecho amigo de un adulto hasta entonces.

Quien haya conocido alguno entenderá por qué.

Carecen de sentido de la diversión. Se ciñen estrictamente a programas y horarios, se centran en las cosas menos importantes que quepa imaginar, como hipotecas y extractos de cuentas bancarias, cuando todo el mundo sabe que la mayor parte del tiempo es la gente que los rodea lo que les hace sonreír. Todo consiste en trabajo sin nada de juego, y yo también trabajo duro, en realidad, pero eso no quita que me guste mucho más jugar.

Tenemos en Sasuke un vivo ejemplo, esta tumbado en la cama pensando en impuesto de circulación, cuando regresa su niñera, las citas con la constructora, los detalles de los que se encarga el resto de su equipo. Por algo son un equipo, no lo debe hacer todo el solo. La gente tiende a olvidar eso, piensan que están solos, que no tienen opciones.

Me preocupé un poco por mi trabajo la noche que me quedé encerrado en la sala de estar. Era la primera vez que me sucedía. Lo que me preocupaba era que no entendía por qué estaba yo allí. Itachi sin duda tenía una situación familiar triste y difícil, pero me constaba que se sentía querido y aun con todo era feliz y le encantaba jugar, dormía bien por la noche, se comía cuanto le ponían en el plato, tenía un buen amigo que se llamaba Sam y cuando Itachi hablaba yo le escuchaba con detenimiento y procuraba oír las palabras que no estaba diciendo, pero no oía nada.

Le gustaba vivir con su tío, extrañaba a sus padres, le daba miedo su tío Madara y le encantaba hablar de lo que fuera con Naruto. Pero que Itachi me viera cada día y quisiera jugar conmigo cada día significaba sin ninguna duda que era preciso que yo estuviera allí con él.

Por otra parte, su tío nunca dormía, comía muy poco, estaba constantemente rodeado por un silencio tan atronador que ensordecía, sus persona mas próxima era Naruto y hasta él podía notar que el moreno le ocultaba cosas. Muchas cosas. Y no decía mucho más de lo que en realidad decía. Me había oído decir gracias una vez, había notado mi aliento unas cuantas veces, oído el crujido del sofá de piel bajo mi peso, pero aun así no podía verme ni soportaba la idea de tenerme en su casa.

Sasuke no quería jugar.

Además era un adulto. Un aburrido adulto, y me ponía nerviosa con su sola presencia y no reconocía nada divertido. Era algo inaudito que estuviera ahí por _él._

La gente se refiere a mí llamándome amigo invisible o imaginario. Como si merodeara un gran misterio. He leído los libros que los adultos han escrito preguntándose por qué los niños me ven, por qué creen en mí durante tanto tiempo para luego dejar súbitamente de hacerlo y volver a ser como eran antes. He visto programas de televisión que tratan de debatir por qué razón los niños se inventan personas como yo.

Así que para que quede bien claro a todos diré que no soy invisible ni imaginario. Siempre ando por aquí exactamente igual que los demás. Y no es que las personas como Itachi decidan verme, simplemente me ven. Son las personas como

Sasuke quienes deciden no verme.

**-.-**

**Mis disculpas, este capitulo no ha tenido muchos cambios del original. Bueno, ¿y que tal les parece el trabajo de Sakura? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**


	6. 6: El barrio Uchiha

**Capítulo 6**:

El sol, brillante y cálido, se coló traviesamente a través de las delgadas cortinas oscuras que cubrían la amplia ventana de su habitación. Siempre le habían gustado los colores oscuros y que su habitación pareciera estar siempre de noche, sin embargo, había cambiado las gruesas cortinas por unas livianas y casi transparente que le permitían recibir el sol inmediatamente saliera.

La costumbre la había adquirido en Italia, más específicamente la pequeña aldea de Konoha, donde su hermano había vivido. Un lugar demasiado brillante para su gusto y que albergaba personas igualmente luminosas como la misma Saoirse cuya filosofía de que todo debía ser tocado por el sol, los había obligado a comprar ese tipo de telas traslucidas. Y después de sus vacaciones aquel detalle tan molesto, se había convertido en un constante recuerdo de su hermano y su aventurera esposa.

Recuerdo que aún le gustaba mantener.

— _¿Qué quieres vivir en una cueva? – había preguntado aquella mujer, quitando la manta que él mismo había colocado el día anterior sobre la ventana, para permitirse dormir un poco más. _

_Sasuke había gruñido y cubierto con las sabanas. _

—_Entre más temprano te levantes, mas podrás disfrutar del día. – volvió a decir, mientras abría la ventana y dejaba que la brisa marina ondeara su flameante melena ondulada, como si de fuego se tratara._

Claro, que después de mucho tiempo había aprendido lo importante de despertarse al son del sol y había cambiado la última frase de ella por una digna de un Uchiha.

"_Entre más temprano se levante, mas podrá aprovechar el día"_

Lo que no incluía casi nunca nada de diversión o algún entretenimiento vago.

Salió de su cama y se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, necesitaba una taza de café y algo que calmara su estómago. A medida el sueño se disipaba completamente de su cuerpo, fue haciendo memoria de todo lo que debía hacer ese día. Aun tenía que organizar una cita con los Hyuuga, para hablar sobre la construcción y revisar los últimos detalles del proyecto antes de ser presentado, seguramente su empresa no sería la única en presentarse con la amplia publicidad que se había dado y él debía de conseguir el proyecto a cualquier precio. Arrugo levemente su frente al recordar que el tedioso trabajo no era lo único que le esperaba de ese día. Itachi había sido invitado a la casa de su Tío Obito, lo cual no estaba mal y sabía que el niño lo disfrutaría, pero el inconveniente estaba en ir al barrio Uchiha. Si de por si lo intentaba evitar, ahora con el amigo imaginario de Itachi, era el último lugar en el planeta donde quería estar.

No podía ni imaginar cómo se mofaría Obito al saber aquella noticia, y como lo acosarían los ancianos diciendo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con el menor de los Uchiha. Debía hablar seriamente con Itachi al respecto.

Su familia era un tanto… exigente. Los más ancianos no se ablandaban con el tiempo y fungían de tiernos abuelos que malcriaban a los más pequeños, eran ellos precisamente los encargados de juzgar cada acto de cada miembro de la familia y no permitirles salirse de los estándares permitidos para un Uchiha. Perfección, era lo único que exigían.

Los adultos de su familia, se regían fielmente a aquellas normas y consideraban tan sabios a los mayores que no se permitían rechistar; y los más pequeños no tenían más remedio que ajustarse a aquel tipo de vida y finalmente ser iguales a todos los Uchiha. Era una familia unida, de eso no había duda, pero el peso del apellido no los dejaba ser simplemente… ellos.

No había espacio para juegos y cuentos de hadas. Y al menos esa era una opinión que él compartía con toda su familia –excepto por Obito —.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro liberando un poco de la tensión que se había acumulado en su cuello y lavo la taza de café. Era mejor empezar de una vez por todas. Despertó a Itachi, y una vez cambiado volvió a bajar dejando su saco en una de las sillas del comedor, mientras preparaba el desayuno del niño.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? – pregunto Itachi al entrar, sus ojos oscuros recorrieron la cocina. Su cabello azabache aún estaba húmedo y unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre la camisa naranja que llevaba, a Sasuke irremediablemente le recordó a Naruto y más aún por la expresión de rabieta que tenía en ese momento; sus manos cruzadas frente a su pecho y sus labios apretados fuertemente. — ¿Dónde está Sakura? – repitió el niño mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

El mayor lo ignoro, no pensaba participar en aquel tipo de juegos y estimular la locura de su sobrino. Dolía, porque podía ver la cara de disgusto en el niño cada vez que él no era capaz de seguir una simple invención, pero sabía que a la larga era mejor de esa manera. Coloco el plato de cereal en el comedor y saco su teléfono móvil, llamando a la residencia de Obito.

—Soy Sasuke. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— ¡Sakura! – grito furioso el niño, al haber sido ignorado. Comenzó a buscar por todos lados, la alacena, debajo de la mesa, al pequeño jardín que tenía acceso desde la cocina.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez y se dio la vuelta, tapándose el oído libre, evitando los encarecedores ruidos.

—Justamente por eso hablaba, en un momento saldremos para allá… Si Itachi también esta emocionado…

— ¡¿SAKURAAA?! ¿Dónde estás?

— ¿Qué? ¿Una amiga?... segura que te dijo eso… — Sasuke aclaro su garganta, intentando salirse de su asombro, no era posible que Itachi ya había hecho lo que el tanto deseaba evitar. Miro a su sobrino sobre su hombro, fulminándolo con la mirada. El niño fruncía el entrecejo, mientras intentaba escuchar algo que su imaginación inventaría. De repente, su gesto cambio y una amplia sonrisa se formó, saliendo corriendo de la cocina. – no, no sabía nada al respecto pero hablare con él. Gracias Rin, nos veremos pronto.

Sasuke colgó y respiro fuertemente, intentando mantener su desesperación al margen. Luego sin vacilar, camino hasta la puerta de la cocina y desde ahí llamo a su sobrino con voz dura.

—Itachi, ven hacia acá ahora mismo.

Itachi entro a la cocina con su mirada furibunda y dando un portazo.

—Deja de mirarme así. – le reprendió Sasuke. El pequeño Uchiha torció el gesto y se sentó en la mesa. Su expresión cambio a confusión cuando volvió a alzar la vista a su tío.

— ¿Por qué encerraste a Sakura anoche?

Resoplo por lo bajo.

Hablaría con Itachi y le pondría fin a la situación que le estaba quitando más el sueño que su proyecto de hotel.

—Ella quiere saber, porque te llevaste el bate a tu habitación, si claramente no ibas a jugar.

Abrió los ojos sin poder contener la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que él supiera…? Se recompuso al instante y su mirada se endureció.

—No quiero escuchar nada al respecto. – sentencio. Su voz gutural sonó un octavo más alto de lo que deseaba. El niño palideció y solo atino a abrir la boca sin emitir palabra algunas. – ya basta con el jueguito de "Sakura" ¿Entendido?

Sasuke observo como los labios del chico se desfiguraban en un puchero y temblaba levemente, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de agua, sin embargo su frio semblante no sucumbió ni un ápice.

— ¿Entendido?

Itachi movió lentamente la cabeza de arriba abajo, reteniendo su llanto.

—Ahora come.

La desesperación comenzó a alejarse de él al ver como el chico dócilmente le obedecía, pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. Fue hasta su maletín y saco unos cuantos papeles, revisándolos mientras esperaba que Itachi dejara de comer y al mismo tiempo que ignoraba el llanto mudo del infante.

— ¿Dónde está la llave del salón? – pregunto de pronto él niño y el coloco los ojos en blanco… ahí iba de nuevo.

Se levantó con cansancio y tomo la llave de una estantería cercana. Con desgana y furia quito el seguro.

—Ya está. – declaro con molestia. – Ahora Sakura es libre de largarse de aquí. – continuo un tanto sarcástico, pero al momento se arrepintió.

—En realidad no. – murmuro Itachi, asomando su cabeza desde la cocina con cierta timidez. Lo que le faltaba un ente extraño viviendo para siempre en su casa. –Ella no puede abrir puertas.

Sasuke se voltio hacia su sobrino incrédulo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Que ella no puede abrir las puertas. – replico encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso era nuevo, y completamente ridículo. ¿Acaso esos seres no podían hacer lo que fuera? Trepar paredes. Atravesar puertas, volar por el espacio, usar polvo de hadas y otras ridiculeces que estuvieran en la imaginación de un niño.

Sasuke salió de la habitación murmurando cosas inteligibles. Ni loco pensaba abrirle la puerta a un amigo imaginario. Miro sobre su hombro como Itachi corría la mar de feliz, después de desplegar la puerta del salón.

—_**1—**_

— ¡Que estricto que es! – le murmure a Itachi, mientras tomaba del cereal que me había servido y deba leves vistazos a la ventanilla de la cocina esperando no encontrármelo. Raramente susurro a mis amigos, pero como el tío de Itachi me había oído un par de veces preferí no correr riesgos. El niño se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. — ¿Siempre es así?

Asintió sin dejar de saborear su cereal.

— ¿Nunca juega contigo, ni te hace mimos…? – esta vez negó y me sentí horrorizada. Di un vistazo más a la ventanilla divisando a lo lejos la mata de pelo negro que se movía de un lado a otro. No lo entendía, era tan joven e Itachi era un encanto que cualquier persona querría jugar con él.

—Ahora no… cuando era más chico, a veces lo hacía.

— ¡Eso es terrible! ¿A ti no te importa?

El chico negó con ahínco.

—Edith dice que hay personas que te quieren pero no saben qué hacer y tampoco lo dicen… mis otros tíos son parecidos.

— ¿Quién es Edith?

—Mi niñera.

— ¿Dónde está?

—De vacaciones.

— ¿Y quién te cuidará mientras esté de vacaciones?

—Tú.

Le devolví la radiante sonrisa que me dedico y le revolví los cabellos con cariño. Casi al instante entro Sasuke y me quede quieta como piedra. Llevaba la corbata desajustada y las mangas de su camisa arremangadas hasta los codos. Simplemente no podía entender como alguien que parecía tan despreocupado fuera todo lo contrario.

—Apresúrate. – murmuro en el umbral de la puerta. – y péinate.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a ajustar su traje.

—_**2—**_

El pulcro BMW negro atravesó las calles del pueblo hasta tomar un pequeño sendero de unos minutos que estaba a las salidas, dando la entrada a una zona residencial que ella nunca esperaría encontrar. Constaba de pocas casas y muchos árboles. Un lugar sumamente acogedor y pacífico, pero no había nadie en sus calles. Se adentró a aquel vecindario silencioso hasta aparcar en una casa de dos plantas y con un bello jardín frontal. Sasuke fue el primero en salir del auto y observo todo el lugar con un suspiro, la puerta junto a él se abrió y una vez el niño estuvo afuera, él la cerro de un golpe seco.

Itachi lo miro con sorpresa y luego poso sus ojos en la ventanilla.

—Aún no ha salido Sakura. – le informo con confusión.

—Y no lo hará. – agrego con su voz parca. – No quiero que menciones nada de ella a tus tíos, ¿Entendido?

El niño se había pegado a la ventanilla y tragándose un sollozo.

— ¿Itachi, me escuchaste? – murmuro con prisa al ver acercarse a uno de sus familiares.

Asintió sin borrar la expresión de tristeza.

— ¡Sasuke! – Obito se acercó hasta ellos, con su cabello oscuro y corto disparando en todas direcciones y con su acostumbrada ropa deportiva. – Hace mucho que no te aparecías por el vecindario.

—Sí, bueno he estado muy ocupado en la empresa.

—Babosadas. – resoplo, quitándole importancia. – aun eres demasiado joven para llenarte de responsabilidades. Además aun tienes a Kakashi para que te quite el trabajo muy pesado.

—Sabes que no está para eso.

—Sí, pero siempre es bueno fastidiarlo un poco. Además si tú se lo pides no se negara.

Sasuke bufo. Tenía razón. Kakashi, su tutor, no le negaría nada precisamente porque él **nunca** pedía nada. Le resultaba incomprensible la amistad entre ellos dos, tanto como la suya propia con Naruto.

— ¿Y tú amiguita? – pregunto de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—No ha podido venir, se encontraba indispuesta. – contesto rápidamente Sasuke y una vez más ignoro la expresión de enfado de su sobrino.

—Es una lástima. Rin preparará tu platillo favorito y un postre, sabes que le quedan riquísimos.

—Sera mejor que me retire. – dijo Sasuke.

Empujo levemente el niño hacia su tío, para separarlo de la ventanilla y entro al auto.

—No te pierdas tanto, hace falta ver caras diferentes en este barrio.

Sasuke observo a los dos morenos avanzar hasta la casa. Rápidamente salió del barrio Uchiha y una vez dentro de la pequeña carretera se hizo a un lado del camino, deteniéndose unos segundos.

Bajo la ventanilla de su puerta y observo lo que había al otro lado de la carretera. Sakura siguió la línea de su mirada y con sorpresa observo el cementerio del pueblo al otro lado de la carretera.

Sasuke suspiro, hacía seis meses que no iba al barrio Uchiha… desde ese día.

Se colocó los lentes de sol y volvió a encender el carro. Todavía no estaba preparado.

—Bueno Sakura. – dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad y miraba al asiento trasero por el retrovisor. – supongo que te vienes a mi oficina.

Y luego hizo algo inesperado.

Soltó una breve y ronca risa.

6


	7. 7: Girando

**Capítulo 7: Girando**

Para Sasuke, Baile na gCroíthe era una especie de puente. Te ayudaba a llegar rápido a cualquier lugar pero no era para quedarse ahí mucho tiempo. Por su puesto que era bonito, su mayor motivo de orgullo fue ganar el concurso Ciudad Cuidada por tercer año consecutivo, y cuando entrabas al pueblo, encima del puente un esplendoroso arreglo floral formaba un rótulo de bienvenida. Los arreglos florales se sucedían por toda la localidad. Las jardineras adornaban las fachadas de las tiendas, había canastas colgadas de las farolas negras, los árboles crecían a lo largo de la calle mayor. Cada edificio estaba pintado de un color diferente y la calle mayor, la única calle, era un arco iris de tonos pastel y colores atrevidos como verdes menta, rosas asalmonados, lilas, amarillos limón y azules de lo más variopinto. Las aceras relucían sin el menor rastro de desperdicios y en cuanto levantabas la vista por encima de los tejados grises de pizarra te encontrabas rodeado por majestuosas montañas verdes. Era como si Baile na gCroíthe estuviera arrebujado, acurrucado en el seno de la Madre Naturaleza.

Demasiado asfixiante para su gusto.

Los turista, como en esa mañana, se arrejuntaban en las ventanillas alzando las cámaras y tomando fotografías de lo que parecía una villa de cuentos de hadas, mientras el autocar intentaba maniobrar en la angosta calle para no chocar con otro autocar lleno de turista que transitaba en la vía opuesta.

Era una situación bastante común y otro punto en su lista de inconvenientes a la hora de ir al "barrio Uchiha". Aparco el auto aun extremo de la carretera mientras esperaba que el tráfico volviera a fluir. Encendió la radio, buscando cualquier emisora local que le permitiera no pensar en el cementerio que había dejado atrás.

Cuando los autocares por fin cedieron el estrecho callejón, Sasuke manejo sin prisa hasta el pequeño edificio de los Uchiha. Era de un color crema y una fachada bastante llamativa que casualmente combinaba con el supermercado amarillo que tenía al lado y el negocio de telas celeste de la señora Bracken que estaba al otro lado, una señora viuda hace más de diez años que basaba todas sus decisiones en lo que su difunto marido pudiera desear o pensar. Sasuke no entendía porque aquella señora le tenía tanta estima, seguramente era por sus trajes monótonos y su cara de seriedad absoluta que rara vez variaba… ella no era una persona que le gustaran los cambios y Sasuke era una persona constante.

El barbullo de los turistas disminuían a medida que los autos se alejaban del pequeño pueblo y para cuando Sasuke llego al estacionamiento de su empresa, la calma habitual volvía a reinar.

La villa tenía tendencia a hacer eso. Casi como si lo hiciera a propósito. Te abría la puerta de su corazón con los brazos extendidos, te mostraba cuanto tenía que ofrecer, con sus flamantes tiendas multicolores de fachadas decoradas con flores. Era como llevar a un niño a una tienda de golosinas y mostrarle los estantes llenos de resplandecientes y azucarados caramelos que le hacían la boca agua, y acto seguido, mientras los contemplaba con ojos como platos y el pulso acelerado, proceder a cerrar los botes apretando bien las tapas. En cuanto habías percibido la belleza del lugar, te dabas cuenta de que no tenía nada más que ofrecer.

Curiosamente, resultaba más fácil de cruzar el puente de entrada que el de salida. Éste trazaba una curva peculiar haciendo que el hecho de abandonar el pueblo entrañara cierta dificultad. Cada vez que pasaba por allí, Sasuke se sentía agobiado.

Era como si la pequeña ciudad se esforzara en mantenerlo cautivo y recordándole que ahí debía estar, debía cumplir con lo que se suponía que debía hacer y así todo seguiría con la armonía establecida, por quien sabe quién.

El corto tiempo que había pasado en Italia durante algunas vacaciones se convertía en esos momentos en su sueño ideal. Le encantaba la vida en ese lugar. Nadie lo conocía, nadie esperaba nada de él, ni mostraban respeto por su apellido o lo catalogaban por el mismo. En esa pequeña aldea había tenido mayor libertad de la que jamás había tenido en su vida, se había enamorado por primera vez y al mismo tiempo le habían roto el corazón; y el siguiente verano nada de eso importaba porque podía volver a comenzar.

Nunca se lo dijo a Itachi ni Saoirse – en esos tiempos su orgullo hubiera sufrido demasiado.- pero realmente se había enamorado de ese lugar. Intento trasladar el estilo de vida a Inglaterra mantenerse relajado, disfrutando de la pasión que brinda todo lo cotidiano, practicando de la _dulce vita_ que todo italiano parecía llevar en la sangre y que se ejercía con tanto fervor en la aldea donde vivió Itachi como si fuese su credo. Consecuentemente, el ajetreo de la ciudad termino ganando la partida su propio actitud de perfeccionamiento le impedía ser de la manera que él deseaba y aquello tampoco le molestaba. La vida de la ciudad era para él tan llamativa como para cualquier joven.

Sin embargo, sentía que Baile na gCroíthe lo mataba lentamente sumiéndolo en el estado de duermevela en el que parecía flotar eternamente el pueblo.

Y la impotencia al verse arrastrado lo irritaba.

Aparco el coche en el pequeño estacionamiento que contaba la empresa y cerca del letrero que mostraba el nombre "Sharingan" seguido de las tres aspas que formaban el logotipo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que todo el trayecto había tarareado la estúpida "canción del tarareo" y que según Itachi era invención de Sakura. La canción era jodidamente pegajosa y no se la podía quitar de la mente. Callo de golpe y apretó la mandíbula como si aquello pudiese hacer que la canción dejara de resonar en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta trasera para sacar su maletín y luego camino a paso firme hasta el edificio tomando el elevador hacia el tercer piso, donde estaba su oficina. La pequeña sala de espera que le daba la bienvenida, tenía una vista esplendida del pueblo, un ventanal enorme abarcaba casi toda la pared frontal y los mullidos sofás de cuero invitaban a sentarse. Era un buen diseño de arquitectura y decoración que atrapa a los clientes desde que ponían un pie en el lugar.

Se preparó un poco de café, que siempre permanecía hecho, y lo disfrutó en la completa soledad y silencio que se permitía por unos minutos en el día. Por eso le gustaba llegar temprano, le permitía pensar las cosas con calma y organizarse antes de que Naruto lo sacara de quicio en algún momento del día. O sus compañeras se pusieran flirtearle descaradamente o cotillear por más de una hora.

Entro finalmente a su oficina, una estancia de tonos grises, azules y negros que se traslapaban con absoluta exquisitez y la hacían tan fría como él mismo; y encendió el ordenador. Era costumbre que revisara su agenda en el primer momento, sin embargo lo tenía preocupado el comportamiento de Itachi.

El personaje de Sakura llevaba demasiado tiempo merodeando por la cabeza de su sobrino. A lo largo del fin de semana había observado a Itachi caminar, hablar y jugar a solas, carcajeándose y riendo por lo bajini como si lo estuviera pasando en grande. Quizás estuviera pasando por alto algo que él debía hacer al respecto. Y Edith no estaba allí para presenciar aquel extraño comportamiento y ocuparse de resolverlo con el maravilloso tacto del que siempre hacía gala en su trato con Itachi. Todo eso de ser un padre aun le era completamente nuevo y sentía que estaba defraudando al pequeño en muchos aspectos. No es que no tuviera un buen ejemplo que seguir, su hermano Itachi había sido un magnifico padre y el suyo propio había sido bastante respetable; pero él no contaba con la habilidad de ponerse en el lugar del niño o expresar sus emociones y cariño, era tan duro como una roca y se manejaba solamente en el mundo de lo racional. No entendía que podía estar haciendo mal, el pequeño nunca había presentado algo así mientras sus padres estaban con vida y temía que toda la situación fuera culpa suya.

Una vez encendida la computadora, abrió el buscador y tecleo las palabras "amigo imaginario" tomando sorbos de café mientras esperaba por los resultados. Después de leer varios artículos relacionados, se sentía bastante bien respecto a Sakura e incluso una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

El hecho de tener un amigo imaginario no correspondía ningún problema, según algunos médicos, mientras no interfirieran mucho con la vida normal del niño aquello incluso podía verse como un buen augurio del poder imaginativo del niño, y no de soledad. Los amigos imaginarios eran algo bastante común y si sabía preguntar correctamente, podría averiguar lo que Itachi pensaba realmente.

Aun así, no obstante, aquello iba a resultarle difícil a Sasuke. Atentaba contra todo en lo que creía. Su mundo y la tierra de la fantasía existían en dos planos muy diferentes y le costaba lo indecible hacer comedia. Se veía incapaz de hacer ruiditos de bebé a un recién nacido, de fingir que se escondía tapándose con las manos o de dar vida o voz a un oso de peluche. Ni siquiera de estudiante había conseguido hacer teatro improvisado. Había crecido sabiendo que no debía hacer eso, se lo habían inculcado desde pequeño y ahora los expertos le estaban diciendo que todo eso tenía que cambiar.

Se terminó el café pese a que ya estaba frío y leyó la última frase de la pantalla. "_Los amigos imaginarios desaparecen transcurridos tres meses, tanto si los alientas como si no."_

Dentro de tres meses estaría más que contenta de ver la espalda de Sakura y regresar de nuevo a la vida normal.

Pasó las páginas de su calendario y marcó el mes de julio con un círculo rojo. Si Sakura no se había marchado de su casa para entonces, no dudaría en abrir la puerta y mostrarle el camino de salida él mismo.

**_._._**

Sakura dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que sus cabellos rosados danzaran al compás de la silla giratoria en la que deba vueltas. Escuchaba hablar a Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta, planeando reuniones por teléfono y resolviendo problemas que solo los adultos consideraban importantes cuando no eran una sarta de cuestiones aburridas que lo alejaban de lo que realmente era vivir. Escucho como el pelinegro colgaba y casi de inmediato se ponía a cantar la melodía que ella había inventado.

-¡Eso es Sasuke! – lo felicito con cierta esperanza que la escuchara pero nada más paso. Con su pie empujo un poco más la silla, dándole nuevamente impulso y riendo por las mariposas en el estómago que le producía.

Aquel juego le encantaba y sabía que a Itachi le habría gustado de igual manera. La carita triste del niño al separarse de ella en la residencia Uchiha volvió a su mente y el entusiasmo bajo. Le habría gustado mucho pasar tiempo con el tío de Sasuke, se notaba que era una persona agradable por lo que tal vez solo Sasuke era el odirruba de la familia.

Al menos ese tiempo con el mayor, le ayudaría a terminar de redactar el perfil que tenía que presentar a la empresa y asegurarse que no la escuchaba. Y así, podría centrarse en Itachi una vez más.

Una vez comenzó a sentirse mareada, Sakura tomo impulso y salto lo más largo que pudo de la silla cayendo sobre sus pies y dando una ovación como si se tratase de una gran gimnasta. Al levantar su cabeza se quedó hecha piedra.

Un chico rubio estaba a unos pasos justamente frente a ella. Sus inmensos ojos azules atravesaban el cuerpo de Sakura y miraba atónito la silla dando vueltas a unas revoluciones alarmantes. Camino como zombi hacia el objeto y Sakura se apartó rápidamente para que no la empujara en el encuentro. Lo observo con curiosidad, era el mismo chico que había visto salir de la residencia Uchiha el día que conoció a Itachi. Naruto, si, así había dicho Itachi que se llamaba.

El rubio camino con pasos silenciosos hasta la cómoda silla negra, y dio vueltas alrededor de ella observando cada milímetro, alargo una mano con sumo cuidado y lo empujo levemente. La silla cambio su rumbo por unos segundos antes de detenerse.

Naruto junto su entrecejo y se rasco la cabeza visiblemente confundido. No pudo evitar imaginarse a Sasuke – quien era el único que estaba a esas horas en la oficina. – girando en ella como cuando era unos críos y hacían lo mismo en la oficina de Fugako Uchiha.

Soltó una risa un tanto amarga y negó con la cabeza. El Sasuke que ahora trabajaba ahí, no se pondría a jugar nunca como un niño, así que hizo lo más sensato y se sentó en la silla, esperando unos minutos para asegurarse que nada pasara.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver al arrebatado chico ser tan cauto por algo tan insignificante.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas. Sasuke tenía agendado todo su tiempo de aquel día y justamente se iba a encargar de revisar el archivo del hotel de los Hyuuga. Sin embargo, había algo sumamente extraño aquel día. Había escuchado la alegre voz de Tenten al entrar a la oficina esa mañana y un Naruto que sonaba taciturno, supuso que en cualquier momento irrumpiría en la oficina y le contaría lo que le molestara al rubio… pero no sucedió. También había escuchado la voz empalagosa de su secretaria al acercarse, pero al igual que los otros dos poco a poco fue apagándose. No llego a ofrecerle café, ni tampoco a molestarlo con los siempre fallidos intentos matutinos por coquetearle.

Era algo extraño e inusual. No podía ser que estuvieran trabajando en total silencio como él siempre lo había pedido.

Se levantó de su escritorio y salió de la oficina. No fue necesario dar un paso más allá del marco de la puerta cuando vio a todos ellos sentados en el escritorio de Naruto y mirando hacia el de Tenten como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto, cruzándose de brazos.

Karin, su secretaria se sobresaltó y miro de él hacia el puesto que Tenten debería estar ocupando sin decir nada. Pero fue Naruto quien con su cabeza, le hizo una señal hacia el puesto de la castaña.

Sasuke observo el lugar y levanto una ceja incrédulo. La silla giraba sin detenerse, a tiempos más rápidos y luego más lentos. Se acercó hasta ellos, examinando aquel objeto.

-Lleva así desde que he llegado. – le informo Naruto.

Sasuke se acercó y Naruto lo siguió. Las dos chicas intercambiaron una mirada antes de centrar su atención en los chicos.

-De seguro se ha averiado. – dijo Sasuke analizando la silla.

-Sí, claro. Cuando las cosas se arruinan, dan vueltas como trompo. – señalo Naruto, bufando.

Sasuke lo miro de manera asesina, pero antes de decir algo. La silla dio un brinco y casi al instante Naruto retrocedió, trastabillando.

Sasuke lo miro impresionada y el rubio le devolvió la mira aterrada.

-¡Algo me ha empujado! – exclamo con horror.

-Como digas. Miedosito. - Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Naruto bufo molesto.

Ambas chicas soltaron una ligera risa. Había sido su imaginación o Sasuke acababa de ser gracioso.


	8. 8: Dia de oficina

**Capitulo 8: Día de oficina**

Sakura se sujetó la cabeza y se sobo por un momento el área que había impactado con el musculoso torso de Naruto.

-Lo siento. – murmuró alejándose un poco del histérico rubio que seguía asombrado por haber sido empujado. – Ya, que no ha sido para tanto.

Un tanto mareada y adolorida, observo a Sasuke dirigirse nuevamente a su despacho dejando detrás de él a las dos chicas que reían disimuladamente.

Corrió y literalmente salto para lograr pasar por la puerta de la oficina antes que esta se cerrara. No, Sasuke no volvería a dejarla encerrada nuevamente.

-Esa silla ya no me parece tan divertida. – murmuro caminando detrás del moreno.

Sasuke se detuvo un instante y observo sobre su hombro, inspeccionando el lugar con su fiera mirada. Sakura detrás de él apenas y respiraba, percatándose nuevamente de la mirada paranoica que surcaba los ojos azabaches.

El chico negó con su cabeza y continúo su camino. Ella volvió a respirar y le siguió.

Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Sasuke – que claramente no era giratoria. – y hecho un vistazo al lugar. Bufo alzando una ceja. Todo era tan deprimente.

Vale, era bonito y elegante. Pero carecía de vida, era totalmente impersonal. Las paredes eran blancas, negras o beige, había un bonito detalle de piedras en una de ella pero el color gris solo aumentaba el sentimiento de encontrarse en una de esas viejas películas que eran en blanco y negro. El escritorio de cristal y metal, parecía que se quebraría al menor escándalo y solo sostenía el ordenado, el respectivo teclado y la carpeta en la que Sasuke estaba por supuesto negro.

No había ni una tan sola foto que no fuera de edificios que probablemente habían estado a cargo de la empresa, ni había rastro del dibujo de Itachi que Sasuke había prometido colgar en su oficina. Lo único que indicaba que un humano pasaba por ahí era la repisa llena de grandes volúmenes de quien sabe que libros, y eso tampoco ayudaba a que el lugar fuera acogedor.

Se sentía en la oficina de un director de instituto, y si, ella había acompañado a varios de sus amigos a ese tipo de oficinas, así que sabía muy bien cómo se sentía el ambiente.

-Con razón siempre estas tenso. – razono Sakura, volviendo sus ojos a Sasuke y observándolo trabajar por un momento. Parecía relajado, su rostro no estaba esbozando una mueca de enfado y sus sonrosados labios se movían suavemente tarareando la canción que ella había inventado.

Sakura sonrió al verlo así y rodeo el escritorio, observando con curiosidad lo que el hacían. Sintió como su alma salto al darse cuenta que estaba dibujando, y vaya que lo hacía bastante bien. Dibujar era una de las actividades favoritas de Sakura y le gustaba mucho apreciar otros dibujos.

Se acercó por detrás de Sasuke, inclinándose sobre su hombro y apoyo su mano en la mesa, colocándola en un lugar que no le estorbara al chico. Estaban bastante cerca, sentía las puntas del cabello de Sasuke rosar su hombro causándole cosquillas y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

Sasuke pareció relajarse. Sus hombros se destensaron y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando largamente. Sakura lo observo por el rabillo del ojos, podía sentir la piel de él rozando su mejilla y como esta se estiraba en un amago de sonrisa. Sakura también sonrió, luego sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al sentir como cierta parte del peso de Sasuke se apoyaba en su hombro, sintió una corriente eléctrica y un vacío en el estómago.

Era una sensación extraña.

Agradablemente extraña.

Cerró sus ojos y aspiro profundamente haciendo que la loción embriagadora de Sasuke inundara sus pulmones… queriendo que esa sensación se alargara todo lo posible.

Ambos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. Sasuke volvió a concentrarse en su boceto, mientras volvía a tararear la pegajosa canción.

Jugo con el lápiz entre sus dedos, mientras observaba analíticamente el dibujo de la recepción de un hotel.

-Vamos dale un poco de vida. – animo Sakura, diciéndolo casi en su oído. – hazlo reconfortante. Puedes colocar… eh, ¡una chimenea!

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dejo de jugar con el lápiz por unos instantes, clavando su vista en el boceto. Luego comenzó a hacer los garabatos en lo que sería una de las paredes.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha y se colocó de cuclillas, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa y dejando descansar su cabeza en ellos. Mientras miraba encantada las expresiones que hacia al dibujar, su concepto de Sasuke cambio. Ahora si parecía un chico en sus veintes, ya no mantenía el sello fruncido ni la mandíbula apretada; se miraba completamente relajado como si su mente vagara por otros mundos mientras trazaba líneas por todos los lados del papel. Sakura alargo una mano sin poder evitarlo, queriendo rozar la suave piel del rostro del chico y comprobar que aquella mueca era real. Que él realmente lo estaba disfrutando.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Sasuke dio un salto en su lugar, rozando con su rostro la mano de Sakura. Asustada, Sakura volvió a cruzar las manos sobre el escritorio, sin apartar su mirada del pelinegro, que le devolvía la mirada con cierto espanto.

-Yo… - comenzó a decir Sakura, intentando disculparse.

Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre Teme? – pregunto Naruto acercándose al escritorio de cristal.

-Nada.

Sasuke retiro su intensa mirada con recelo mientras Sakura clavaba su vista en el piso, sintiendo como las orejas le ardían, como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

-Bueno, Madara acaba de llegar y quiere que le muestres el proyecto del hotel del amor antes que vayas con los Hyuuga.

-No lo llames hotel del amor, suena fatal. – respondió Sasuke con su voz impersonal.

Sakura resoplo, casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto rodaba los ojos, y se levantó alisando su falda. Camino hasta la pared donde se apoyó y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, sin apartar sus astutos ojos sobre los chicos.

-Erg, bien. Hotel a secas, eres tan aburrido. – renegó Naruto y lanzo una carpeta en el escritorio.

-¡Odirruba! – le grito Sakura desde su lugar y Sasuke volteo hacia donde ella con tanta confusión en sus ojos que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas.

-¡Hey, Teme! Esto está bastante bueno – dijo Naruto tomando los bocetos en los que Sasuke había estado trabajando. – ¿Como se explica que tu hayas hecho algo tan… cálido?

-Es lo que el cliente quiere.

-¡¿Y desde cuando escuchas a los clientes?!

Sasuke le lanzo una mirada amenazadora que no evito que Naruto soltara una estridente carcajada que seguramente se había escuchado por todo el piso. Ignorándolo olímpicamente se levantó y comenzó a recoger varios papeles colocándolos en una carpeta negra.

-¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?

-Molestarte es mi pasatiempo favorito. – otra mirada fulminante fue la respuesta. – Bien. Me voy, pero sé que realmente no me quieres dejar ir.

Sakura se acercó hasta él, al notar la forma en la que la mirada del moreno se oscurecía, lo que Naruto no pudo ver al encontrarse de espalda. Sakura, preocupa, quiso examinarle el rostro, pero Sasuke le rehuía la mirada una y otra vez. Finalmente volvió a concentrarse en los papeles y fue ahí donde Sakura noto un par de hojas impresas con información de amigos imaginarios.

-¿No me digas que tu también has creído toda esa porquería? – pregunto. Sasuke pasó junto a ella sin decir palabra alguna y como reflejo Sakura se giró y los sujeto del brazo. Sasuke se paralizo en su mismo lugar y lentamente miro sobre su hombro, sin saber que miraba directamente a un par de ojos verdes. – Escúchame bien… - dijo Sakura casi en un susurro. – soy bastante real y no me marchare hasta que me veas.

Un suave aroma florar floto hasta Sasuke, y sin saber la razón, su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado.

Sasuke se lanzó a uno de los mullidos sofás de cuero negro que se encontraban en la pequeña sala de su oficina. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a masajear su sien. Como siempre las reuniones con Madara terminaban siendo más un monologo interminable lleno de quejas y comparaciones, que le dejaban con más dolores de cabeza de los que él podía soportar.

Como odiaba tratar con él y su retorcida mente.

Sakura se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá de tres, sintiéndose miserable al verlo en esa forma. Parecía indefenso, como un niño que se ha perdido en un gran centro comercial y no sabe qué camino tomar para llegar a casa. Sasuke estaba perdido en el camino hacia su felicidad.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Murmuró sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo una urgencia – innata en ella – de solucionar sus problemas, de brindarle lo necesario para verlo sonreír al menos una vez.

-Me tienen cansado. – Sakura no estuvo segura si realmente le había escuchado o era una más de la curiosas coincidencias del destino. – nunca seré como Itachi.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y desvió su mirada hacia una de las paredes, Sakura clavo su vista en el cuadro que Sasuke miraba y se sorprendió de no haberlo visto antes. La parte importante de aquella fotografía, para la mayoría de personas, era el vistoso edificio de varios pisos de altura que ella recordaba haber visto un par de veces en Londres; pero la parte importante para Sasuke – y para ella – eran las únicas dos personas que aparecían ahí. Una de ellas era un hombre alto, de cabello negro y una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios, tan parecido a Sasuke y al mismo tiempo con auras completamente diferentes. Supuso que era el padre de Itachi, él parecido con el niño era innegable.

Sakura estiro su mano y tomo la de Sasuke, trazando pequeños círculos en el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Sasuke suspiro y volvió a recargar la cabeza en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos y respirando pausadamente.

-No tienes por qué serlo. Eres Sasuke… y así eres genial.

Las comisuras de los labios tiraron hacia arriba, formando una sonrisa ladina que ha Sakura se le antojo demasiado orgullosa. Entrecerró sus ojos verdes, fulminándolo y reprendiéndose mentalmente, sabiendo que le acababa de subir el ego a alguien que probablemente era lo menos que necesitara.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par, pero el moreno solo deslizo su mirada hacia la persona que atravesaba la instancia con pasos seguros y peligrosos.

Sakura detallo a aquel nuevo hombre de aspecto malicioso. Por los rasgos característicos podía decir que era otro familiar de Sasuke, pero no se parecía en nada al alegre Obito que había conocido, ni siquiera serio Sasuke. Este hombre de mirada astuta y gesto burlo, intimida con cada musculo de su cuerpo y la hacía sentirse pequeña e insignificante.

Cuando Sakura sintió como la mano de Sasuke apretaba la suya, supo que no era la única que se sentía de esa forma.

-¿Descansando? – pregunto Madara, parándose frente a Sasuke que seguía aparentemente relajado. – Ahora entiendo porque el proyecto avanza de esa forma.

-No tenía idea de las especificaciones de las que hemos hablado, pero ya estamos trabajando en eso. – respondió Sasuke, utilizando el tono impersonal pero que dejaba salir una pequeña nota de molestia.

-¿Quién? ¿La diseñadora que presento modelos tan… vulgares? Dejas en mal a la empresa, Itachi nunca…

-Este cliente es mío, deja de involucrarte. – tercio de pronto Sasuke sin ocultar sin enfado. Lanzo su cuerpo hacia enfrente apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y le lanzo una mirada asesina que incluso a Sakura le erizo la piel, pero claro que con Madara solo logro emocionarlo más.

-Entonces dile al vago de Kakashi que cumpla con su trabajo y supervise lo que estás haciendo. Recuerda lo que está en juego…

-¿Has venido solo a criticar a mi equipo o quieres algo más?

A toda respuesta, Madara lanzo una carpeta al sofá, en el espacio entre Sakura y Sasuke. La pelirosa, inmediatamente miro el folder amarillo y la foto que estaba al frente sostenido al cartón por un clip. Era de una hermosa joven de cabello largo y negro y debajo estaba escrito: Hinata Hyuuga.

-Esto también es parte de tu trabajo.

Madara salió de la habitación de la misma forma en la que había llegado. Sasuke se levantó furioso de la poltrona y Sakura se prometió a si misma que haría lo necesario para que él moreno no fuera por el mismo camino que su tío.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong>: Hola a todos, aqui vengo de desvergonzada actualizando nuevamente esta historia, quein sabe despues de cuanto tiempo. Pero les aseguro que no se repetira, el proximo capitulo esta casi completo asi que en cualquier momento vuelven a tener noticias. Espero que sigan apoyando esta adaptacion, que es una historia muy linda y realmente vale la pena, prometo poner todo mi esfuerzo para hacerle honor.

Bueno, con los comentarios anonimos los respondere al final de cada capitulo.

**Guest**: Gracias por leerte toda la historia. Si el nombre tiene bastante significado al inicio y al final me parece que es mucho mas. La parte realmente linda de la historia ni siquiera ha comenzado y te aseguro que se pone mejor. Con el final, ya decidi que sera un tanto diferente al del libro, pero no se si sera triste o no. El final del libro es magnifico.

**Picassa:** Gracias por tus palabras. Es la primera vez que hago una adaptacion y sufro con cada palabra que escribio. Es una de mis historias favoritas y simplemente quiero que todos sientan el cariño que le tengo a la historia. Cuidate y las actualizaciones ahora seran mas seguidas.


	9. 9: Fiesta de cumpleaños

Con un suspiro, Sasuke cerró el portafolio negro que lo acompañaba a todos lados. Hecho un vistazo y recorrió cada rincón de la oficina asegurándose por enésima vez que todo se encontraba en orden y finalmente camino a la puerta. Los murmullos de los pocos empleados que quedaban revoloteo hasta su puerta, todos despidiéndose afectuosamente. No era de extrañar que presenciara esas escenas, siempre era el primero en llegar y el ultimo en marcharse.

Finalmente alcanzo la puerta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de encontrar aun a su secretaria sentada sobre un escritorio y mirando fijamente la silla de Naruto.

-Vuelve a hacerlo. – dijo la pelirroja volteando hacia él.

Sasuke sigo la mirada de Karin, descubriendo que la silla volvía a girar como si fuera posesa.

-Ya, mañana llamare para arreglarla.

-Sasuke… - Karin se levantó del escritorio y dio un par de pasos indecisos a su dirección ajustándose las gafas. – Aun no es muy tarde, pensé que tal vez… bueno, no has cenado y…

-No. – la interrumpió Sasuke, clavando sus profundos ojos en ella.

-Pero…

-Vete, Karin.

Tenten interrumpió en ese justo momento, tarareando la misma canción que Sasuke llevaba cantando desde su visita a la residencia Uchiha. Al verlos a ambos se detuvo y un brillo malicioso apareció en sus ojos.

-Ups, - dijo con fingido pésame, observando a Karin. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta, molesta, moviendo las cosas de su escritorio de un lado para él otro.- solo he venido a dejar la carpeta con lo que me has pedido esta mañana.

-Dámela. Lo revisare en casa.

Tenten se acercó a él y le tendió la carpeta. Luego se fijó en la silla que seguía dando vuelvas sin parar.

-A Naruto no le gustara saber esto. – murmuró. Los tres miraron fijamente la silla por un par de segundos. - ¿Creen que es el fantasma del señor Braken? Es lo que Naruto piensa.

-Eso no es algo que el señor Braken haría. – Karin imito el despectivo tono de la anciana que les suministraba telas y que tenía su local junto al de ellos. Tente lanzo una corta carcajada, pero nadie más la acompaño. Karin, aun molesta, guardo el resto de sus pertenencias con más fuerza de la necesaria para hacerse notar. – Me retiro.- Anuncio antes de salir de la oficina.

Sasuke apenas y movió su cabeza en forma de despedida y Tenten siguió con la mirada a la flamante pelirroja hasta que desapareció del piso.

-Esta vez si se lo ha tomado mal. – Comento casi para sí misma, pero muy atenta de la reacción del pelinegro.

Para nadie en el edificio era un secreto las muchas veces que Karin había intentado llamar la atención de Sasuke, y también conocían las muchas maneras de rechazarla que el había utilizado y con el tiempo estas solo se volvían más hostiles. Pero en secreto y para avivar los chismes y hacer interesantes las pláticas diarias, todos esperaban que al menos un interés escondido pudiera tener Sasuke y que el continuo rechazo se debiera nada más por la estricta supervisión de Madara en cada uno de sus pasos.

Sin embargo, para la desilusión de tente, Sasuke solo rodo los ojos con fastidio y se concentró en la silla giratoria frente a ellos. El silencio que siguió fue demasiado para la castaña y carraspeando torpemente anuncio su retirada.

Sasuke escuchó atentamente como las puertas del elevador se cerraban, una mirada basto para asegurarse que se encontraba solo y clavando nuevamente sus ojos en la silla, avanzo hasta ella con pasos amenazantes.

Recorrió el escritorio de Naruto y cuando estuvo a un par de pasos de la silla, esta se detuvo de pronto. Sasuke alzo una ceja y se acercó aún más.

-Cobarde. – escupió a la silla.

Rodeo a silla, inspeccionando cada centímetro y la sostuvo una vez estuvo frente a ella de nuevo, con un rápido movimiento se sentó y espero. Nada paso, la silla seguía tan estática como debía de estar. Sasuke dio pequeños brinco en ella, la movió un poco, pero seguía sin moverse, fue hasta cuando él se disponía a levantarse que la silla comenzó a dar vueltas, primero de forma lenta y pesada, aumentando velocidad a cada segundo.

Sasuke sujeto los brazos de la silla con fuerza, ligeramente tenso por el susto recibido. Pero a medida ganaba velocidad y el aire azotaba su cara, su cuerpo automáticamente se estaba relajando. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había jugado de esa forma, pero era como si su subconsciente sabía exactamente qué hacer. Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos, dejando que el movimiento le moviera incluso las piernas y una pequeña risa comenzó a brotar desde el centro de su pecho.

Su ronca risa hizo eco en la oficina vacía.

Lentamente la silla dejo de dar vueltas y con eso, la risa de Sasuke se desvaneció. Antes de quedar en completo silencio comenzó a tararear la melodía que había escuchado de Itachi e hizo la segunda cosa insólita de esa noche: comenzó a curiosear el escritorio de su amigo.

Ver el desorden de papeles sobre la mesa no le sorprendía mucho después de conocer al rubio de toda su vida. Había un cupón para comer ramen, que parecía ocupar el puesto de honor y que se mantenía sujeto al marco de una retratera. Sasuke la tomo y despego el ticket del restaurante favorito de Naruto y se quedó contemplando la fotografía. Era Naruto con su padre, madre y padrino, la única familia que el rubio poseía y estaban en su cumpleaños anterior. Naruto había pedido sus vacaciones en esa fecha, para poder pasar una semana entera con ellos, algo que no hacía desde que acompaño a Sasuke a Baile na gCroíthe. Se miraban muy felices, a pesar que Naruto peleaba cada dos segundos con su madre, en realidad se llevaban bastante bien y la hiperactiva pelirroja lo adoraba más de lo que Naruto jamás se imaginaba. En el retrato, ella lo mantenía sujetado firmemente de los hombros haciendo caras graciosas y Naruto hacia lo mismo, mientras su padre, detrás de ellos dos, lucía una sonrisa sumamente cálida y los miraba a ambos con la cantidad de ternura que él nunca había sido visto después de la muerte de su madre, y por ultimo estaba Jiraya, disfrutando de toda la escena.

Sasuke dejo de tararear e inspecciono los rostros de cada persona en la retratera.

El también había conocido cada una de esas miradas, intento no recordar aquella época, ni la manera cruel en que cada una iba desapareciendo de su vida.

Finalmente un nudo acido se atoro en su garganta. Sasuke dejo la fotografía en la mesa y se marchó deprisa del lugar. Necesitaba el aire frio de la noche, que secara sus ojos rojos y que volviera a estabilizar su mente en el ahora.

.

.

.

Sasuke salto de su cama con emoción y corrió hacia el calendario que colgaba de la puerta de su habitación. Tacho un día más en el calendario. Finalmente era el día de su cumpleaños, después de muchos meses los vería nuevamente y le darían un día completo a él. Su madre se lo había prometido, haría un picnic en la playa y luego bailarían un zapateado en la arena, y aunque a él no le gustaba bailar le parecía genial porque su madre sonaba divertida. Finalmente al atardecer su padre lo llevaría a pescar y tendría su momento de hombre a hombre, donde él podría demostrar que tenía la edad suficiente para acompañarlos en sus viajes y buscar el lugar perfecto para vivir.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que se divertirían los cuatro juntos. Miro hacia el dibujo que había preparado para su padre, el primer dibujo de una casa de ensueño, y lo habían felicitado mucho en la escuela por ese trabajo. Sin duda, su padre estaría orgulloso.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Sasuke dio un respingo. No los esperaba tan temprano. Busco las pantuflas por toda la habitación y luego se apresuró a correr escaleras abajo. Su corazón latía con fuerza de la emoción y su sonrisa nunca había sido más grande. Logro esquivar a Itachi que salía de su habitación y una vez llego al comienzo de las escaleras, se quedó paralizada.

No era una bella pelinegra la que estaba hablando con su Tía Rin, era una pelirroja abatida.

-Mikoto me ha hablado esta mañana. Fugaku volvió a pelear con Madara y no ha podido convencerlo de regresar… me llevare a Sasuke para distraerlo, Minato está preparando todo.

-Obito me ha mencionado algo, esta vez realmente fue serio.

La pelirroja elevo su mirada y lo vio directamente. De inmediato sonrió y su tía volteo a verlo.

-Felicidades Sasuke. ¿Qué te parece ir al cine?

Sasuke quiso decir que no le parecía en nada, que él deseaba su día de playa con su familia, pero no tuvo tiempo de renegar. Naruto, que al perecer se había escapado del auto, entro corriendo a la casa y al verlo aun en pijama, se cruzó de brazos molesto.

-Deja de holgazanear y vámonos. – le exigió el pequeño niño.

-Tranquilo, Naruto – hablo su hermano a sus espaldas. – Estaremos listos en un segundo.

Itachi lo guio de nuevo a su habitación, notando como sus ánimos decaían.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del baño e Itachi se inclinó hasta estar a su altura.

-Ya verás que te divertirás mucho. – le dijo sonriendo con amabilidad. Sasuke cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y voltio su mirada al sentir como sus ojos le escocía.

-Pero no es lo que yo deseaba.

-Ya verás que regresaran pronto.

Sasuke entro al baño y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, nunca hubo un picnic en la playa, ni aprendió a bailar, ni mucho menos tuvo el momento con su padre. En su décimo cumpleaños Sasuke aprendió que los sueños y promesas solo traían lágrimas.


	10. 10: Una cena amena

El pitillo del horno lo saco con un sobresalto de sus pensamientos. Sasuke corrió por toda la cocina y se apresuró a abrir la portezuela del horno, una nube de humo lo cubrió al instante, cogió los guantes de cocina y saco la lasaña que lucía levemente quemada. Rodo los ojos y lanzó un suspiro, reprendiéndose mentalmente por seguir divagando en idioteces del pasado que solo causaba que su garganta se cerrara y su pecho se oprimiera con dolor. Él no era un hombre que vivía del pasado o fantasías inútiles, él estaba constantemente en el presente, no se divagaba y tampoco andaba con melodramas. Por eso no podía explicarse su comportamiento de ese día.

Todo había sido raro, confuso y doloroso; mucho más cuando tuvo que volver al barrio Uchiha por Minato, donde el recuerdo de su décimo cumpleaños fue más nítido que nunca.

Llamo a Itachi, mientras servía la mesa y un instante después el niño llego correteando.

—Te has olvidado de Sakura de nuevo —dijo Itachi mirando el puesto vacío frente a él.

Sasuke miro a su sobrino y alzo una ceja, pero al recordar lo que había leído en los sitios web se tragó sus palabra y decidió hacerle casos a los consejos.

—¿En serio? Pero que torpe —respondió intentando que el sarcasmo no se notara tanto en su voz. Itachi lo miro sorprendido y antes de que el niño dijera algo más, se levantó y camino hasta la cocina.

Tomo un tercer plato y otro tenedor, rodando los ojos y gruñendo por el desperdicio de comida, pero cuando regreso al comedor mantuvo su cara inexpresiva intentando que Itachi no se percatara del fastidio que eso le causaba.

Los coloco sobre la mesa, frente a Itachi y volvió a su lugar.

—Lo siento Sakura —murmuró con elocuencia. —Supongo que eso será suficiente, no creo que una chica como demasiado.

—Me ha dicho que si es lasaña no le importa, le gusta mucho —contesto casi de inmediato Itachi.

—Adivino. Es su comida favorita.

—Es su pasta favorita.

—Lo mismo —renegó pasando con desesperación una mano por su cabello.

Sasuke miro de reojo el supuesto plato de Sakura, preguntándose cómo se las arreglaría Itachi para comer una doble ración. Solo esperaba no encontrarla escondida y podrida por algún lado de la casa.

—Sakura me ha dicho que se lo paso en grande en tu oficina esta tarde —dijo Itachi después de tragar un bocado.

—¿Ah, sí? — respondió Sasuke, esbozando una diminuta media sonrisa por aquel disparate. —¿Y qué le ha parecido tan divertido?

—La silla giratoria —dijo de forma distraída, intentando cortar un trozo más de la pasta.

Sasuke se atraganto y una vez logro tragar, volteo a ver a Itachi con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que le ha gustado dar vueltas en la silla de Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, analizando todas las maneras en las que el niño se había dado cuenta de esa información. Estaba seguro que él no había comentado nada, de hecho casi no había hablado desde que salió de la oficina, pero tal vez Naruto…

—¿Has hablado con Naruto esta tarde? —pregunto de repente, sabía que al rubio le gustaba mantenerse en contacto con el niño y generalmente era para arruinarle un poco más la vida.

—No.

—¿Con Tenten?

—Tampoco.

—¿Con Madara?

Itachi lo miro extrañado. El niño apenas y había visto a Madara en algunas reuniones familiares y nunca había cruzado una palabra con ese Uchiha, le intimidaba demasiado y Sasuke lo sabía, pero si precisamente él llegaba a enterarse de la amiga imaginaria de su sobrino, no había nada en el mundo que le impediría usarlo en su contra.

Dejó la comida a un lado, sin más ánimos de tomar otro bocado. De reojo miro el plato de Sakura, que lógicamente seguía intacto.

—No —respondió Itachi.

Frunció su entrecejo mientras su mente maquinaba por una razón lógica. Quizá sólo fue una coincidencia, quizá Itachi simplemente lo había adivinado. Quizás, quizás…

¿Dónde había ido a para toda su certidumbre?

—Un juegues con la comida —masculló distraído cuando escucho como el plato de Itachi resonaba contra el tenedor —. Sakura me ha dicho que quiere que te la comas…

Itachi soltó una risa de inmediato.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Sakura dice que todos los papás y las mamás siempre se aprovechan de ella para hacer que sus hijos coman.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado.

—Eso es porque los padres siempre se preocupan por sus hijos.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente: bueno, algunos padres al menos.

—Díselo tú mismo —lo retó Itachi riendo.

—Bien —Sasuke volteo hacia la silla vacía de Sakura y puso la misma cara que tenía en las entrevistas de trabajo: una educada indiferencia —. ¿De dónde eres Sakura? —dijo mirando hacia abajo, como si se dirigiera a una niña.

—Es de Aisatnaf.

Sasuke elevo amabas cejas hasta que casi tocaron su cabello mientras recordaba todo los lugares del país del fuego. Ese nunca lo había escuchado.

—¿Y dónde queda eso? —preguntó reclinándose hacia atrás, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa y mirando a su sobrino con interés.

—Muy lejos —respondió Itachi simplemente.

—¿Qué tan lejos? ¿Cómo hasta el país del viento?

Itachi, aburrido con la conversación, se encogió de hombros y llevó un trozo de pasta hasta su boca.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos hasta el puesto vacío de Sakura y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para creer lo que sucedía.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso? —preguntó girándose hacia Itachi.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Darle un bocado a la lasaña de Sakura.

—No lo he hecho yo. Ha sido ella.

Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo, mas confundido que nunca.

Un momento después, ambos se encontraban en la sala de estar. Itachi estaba acostado en el suelo dibujando y tarareando la dichosa canción, mientras Sasuke tomaba té y observaba su canal favorito de televisión.

Hacía mucho tiempo desde que habían estado así.

Por lo general cada quien hacia su vida después de la cena. Ni él dejaba que Itachi coloreara sobre una alfombra blanca, ni hablaban en la cena… y sobre todo, por lo general él no jugaba juegos estúpidos con Itachi.

Comenzaba a lamentarse por eso.

Observó a Itachi con un poco de pesar y después volvió a centrar su mirada en el programa de reformas a hogares.

Al menos Itachi jugaba con juguetes que él podía ver y no con una amiga imaginaria.

—Sasuke —llamó Itachi, sentándose en la alfombra.

Sasuke bajó la mirada una vez más y el niño le tendió el papel.

—He dibujado esto para ti. Somos Sakura y yo jugando en el jardín.

Sasuke estudio el dibujo. Itachi habia escrito sus nombre sobre cada dibujo, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue la estatura de Sakura. Era el doble de alta que Itachi. Vestía una camiseta blanca y una falda roja con zapatillas converse a juego. Su cabello era color rosa y muy largo sujetado con una cinta roja y tenía unos grandes ojos color jade.

—Sakura es muy alta para tener solo seis años —puntualizó Sasuke mirando a su sobrino.

Tal vez lo había dibujado así porque Sakura era muy importante para él.

Itachi soltó otra carcajada.

—Ella dice que seis años no son pocos años —dijo recobrando la compostura —además, Sakura no tiene seis años. ¡Es tan mayor como tú!

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con horror. ¿Qué clase de amigo imaginario tenía su sobrino?

—**.—**

**Lamento mucho el abandono temporal.**

**Creo que soy una pésima escritora que deja abandonadas historias, pero prometo terminarla. Espero que sigan conmigo y prometo no tardar tanto en las siguientes actualizaciones.**


	11. 11: ensalada de sugerencias

Los amigos son de tamaños y formas distintas, eso todo el mundo lo sabes. Así que, ¿Por qué debería de ser distinto con los amigos imaginarios?

Sasuke estaba completamente equivocado. Por lo que yo sabía Sasuke sólo tenía un amigo y ese era Naruto. Tenía su misma edad, sí, pero no vestía igual que él ni se comportaba de la misma forma. Así que no entendía porque pensaba que Itachi había encontrado a alguien igual que él.

Esa no es la forma de ser amigos.

En nuestra amistad, lo importantes es el papel que desempeñamos en la vida de nuestro amigo intimo. Los amigos eligen a determinados amigos porque éstos son la clase de compañero que buscan en un momento dado, no porque tengan la estatura, la edad o el color de pelo correctos. No siempre se da el caso, pero con frecuencia ésa es la razón por la que Itachi, por ejemplo, me ve a mí y no vería a mi colega Tobi, que aparenta tener seis años y a quien la nariz le moquea sin parar. O sea, no veo que haya ninguna otra mujer que se relacione con Itachi, ¿vosotros sí? El hecho de ver amigos «imaginarios» no significa que los veas a todos. Tienes la capacidad de verlos a todos, pero como los seres humanos sólo utilizamos el diez por ciento del cerebro, poseemos un sinfín de habilidades que no aprovechamos. Nuestros ojos verían multitud de cosas maravillosas si realmente enfocaran como es debido. La vida es como una especie de cuadro. Un cuadro abstracto realmente estrambótico. Puedes mirarlo y pensar que no es más que un manchón. Y puedes seguir viviendo toda tu vida creyendo que no es más que un manchón. Pero si lo miras de verdad, si lo enfocas bien y usas la imaginación, la vida puede dar mucho más de sí. Porque de hecho el cuadro quizá represente el mar, el cielo, personas, edificios, una mariposa posada en una flor o cualquier otra cosa excepto el manchón que una vez estuviste convencido que era.

Después de lo ocurrido en la oficina de Sasuke yo necesitaba convocar una reunión de emergencia. Llevo años haciendo este trabajo y creía que ya lo había visto todo, pero resultaba obvio que no estaba en lo cierto. Bueno, Itachi podía verme, pero eso era normal. Sasuke tenía una especie de presentimiento de mi existencia, cosa harto extraña de por sí, pero a la que me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar, aun así era extraño. Por supuesto era corriente ser visto por más de una persona durante un trabajo, pero nunca por un adulto. El único amigo de la empresa que trataba con adultos era Gaara, pero eso no obedecía a ninguna clase de regla, sino simplemente a lo que le ocurría constantemente. Debo confesar que estaba confundida, de modo que pedí a _la jefa_ que convocara a todos los sospechosos habituales para celebrar una reunión no programada.

Nuestras reuniones se organizaban para comentar cómo marchaba la tarea de cada uno de nosotros y dar vueltas a algunas ideas y sugerencias para ayudar a quienes se encontraban atascados. Yo nunca había tenido que convocar una para mi provecho, por eso me consta que la jefa se quedó asombrada cuando lo hice. El nombre que habíamos dado a esta clase de reuniones era _ensalada de sugerencias_, porque todos podíamos proponer ideas que hicieran más fácil nuestra situación de _amigos imaginarios_, como nos llamaban la gente y los medios de comunicación.

Las seis personas que se reúnen son las más veteranas de la empresa. Cuando llegué a la sala de _ensalada de sugerencias_, todos estaban riendo y bromeando. Saludé a la concurrencia y nos sentamos a esperar a la jefa. No nos instalamos en torno de largas mesas de reuniones con sillones de cuero en una sala de juntas sin ventanas. Nuestro planteamiento es mucho más desenfadado y lo cierto es que tiene un efecto mucho más positivo, porque cuanto más a gusto nos sentimos, más podemos aportar. Nos sentamos en círculo en asientos cómodos. El mío es un saco de alubias. El de Gaara un tapete de Yoga. Sostiene que así le resulta más fácil sentarse en posición de loto.

La jefa no es muy autoritaria, pero nos gusta llamarla así. En realidad es una de las personas más buenas, simpáticas cuando la llegas a conocer realmente. Y ella sí que ha visto cuanto hay que ver: sabe todo lo que puede saberse acerca de cómo ser un amigo íntimo. Es paciente, escucha con atención y es capaz de percibir como nadie lo que la gente no dice. Se llama Tsunade y es encantadora. Cuando entró en la habitación llevaba una túnica morada y la melena rubia rizadas al estilo rastafari recogidas en media cola de caballo para apartarlas de la cara. Toda ella iba cubierta de diminutas cuentas chispeantes que resplandecían al moverse, llevaba una hilera de margaritas clavada en el pelo a modo de tiara y cadenetas de margaritas le adornaban el cuello y las muñecas. Unas gafas redondas con los cristales tintados de morado se apoyaban en su nariz y, cuando sonreía, el rayo de luz que desprendía habría bastado para guiar a los barcos hasta la orilla en la noche más oscura.

—Bonito aderezo de margaritas, Tsunade —dijo Matsuri dulcemente a mi lado.

—Gracias, Matsuri—respondió Tsunade sonriendo—. La pequeña Tara y yo lo hemos hecho esta mañana en el jardín. Vas de punta en blanco hoy. Qué color tan bonito.

Matsuri sonrió radiante. Hace siglos que ejerce de amiga íntima, igual que yo. Es menuda, castaña y de voz dulce. Para la ocasión se había peinado con tirabuzones y lucía un vestido amarillo de verano con lazos a juego en el pelo. Calzaba relucientes y nuevos zapatos blancos que balanceaba sentada en su silla alta de madera hecha a mano. Aquella silla pintada de amarillo con corazones y barras de caramelo siempre me recordaba una silla de Hansel y Gretel.

—Gracias, Tsunade. —Las mejillas de Matsuri se sonrosaron—. Después de la reunión iré a merendar con mi nueva amiga íntima.

—Caramba—Tsunade levantó las cejas, impresionada—, qué bien. ¿Dónde será?

—En el jardín de atrás. Ayer le regalaron un juego de té por su cumpleaños —respondió Matsuri.

—Bonito regalo. ¿Qué tal van las cosas con la pequeña Maeve?

—Muy bien, gracias.

Matsuri bajó la vista a su regazo. La charla de los demás asistentes se fue apagando y toda la atención se centró en Tsunade y Matsuri. Tsunade no era la clase de persona que pedía a todo el mundo que se callara para comenzar la reunión. Siempre la comenzaba sin levantar la voz, sabiendo que los demás pronto terminarían sus conversaciones y se dispondrían a participar, cada cual en su momento. Siempre decía que lo único que necesitaban todas las personas era tiempo y que entonces eran capaces de entenderlo casi todo por sí mismas. Tsunade seguía observando cómo Matsuri jugueteaba con una cinta de su vestido.

—¿Maeve sigue mangoneándote, Matsuri?

Matsuri asintió torciendo el gesto con tristeza.

—Sigue diciéndome todo el rato lo que tengo que hacer, y cuando rompe algo y sus padres se enfadan me echa la culpa a mí.

Gaara, un amigo intimo pelirrojo que siempre habia mantenido una muy buena relación con Matsuri, chasqueó sonoramente la lengua en señal de desaprobación, aun sentado en su tapete y con sus ojos cerrados.

—Sabes por qué Maeve hace eso, ¿verdad Matsuri? —preguntó Tsunade en voz baja.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y dijo: —Me consta que tenerme a mano le brinda la oportunidad de ser la que manda y está reflejando el comportamiento de sus padres. Entiendo por qué lo hace y la importancia de que lo haga, pero esa clase de trato un día tras otro a veces resulta un tanto descorazonador.

Los demás le dimos la razón. Todos habíamos estado en su situación en algún momento. A la mayoría de los niños pequeños les gustaba mangonearnos, seguramente porque con nosotros no temían suscitar represalias.

—En fin, ya sabes que no lo seguirá haciendo durante mucho más tiempo, Matsuri—dijo Tsunade en tono alentador, y Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y sus tirabuzones se balancearon.

—Kanguro. —Tsunade se volvió hacia un chiquillo sentado en un monopatín con la visera de la gorra hacia atrás y unas curiosas marcas de pintura en su rostro. Había estado moviendo la tabla adelante y atrás mientras escuchaba la conversación. Al oír su nombre se detuvo—. Tendrías que dejar de jugar a juegos de ordenador con el pequeño Anthony. Sabes por qué, ¿verdad?

El chiquillo con cara de ángel asintió con la cabeza y cuando habló su voz sonó mucho más adulta que sus aparentes seis años.

—Bueno, porque Anthony sólo tiene tres años y no debería verse obligado a ajustarse a papeles de uno y otro sexo. Necesita juguetes que le permitan tener el control, utilizar su inventiva y que sirvan para más de una cosa. Un exceso de juguetes técnicos atrofiaría su desarrollo psicológico.

—¿Con qué clase de cosas crees que podríais jugar? —preguntó Tsunade.

—Bueno, voy a dedicarme a jugar..., bueno, con nada, en realidad, así podremos hacer teatro improvisado o usar cajas, utensilios de cocina o esos tubos de cartón que hay dentro de los rollos de papel higiénico.

Todos reímos al oír esto último. Los rollos de papel higiénico son mi favorito absoluto. Puedes hacer un montón de cosas con ellos.

—Muy bien, Kanguro. Procura no olvidarlo cuando Anthony intente hacerte jugar con el ordenador otra vez. Tal como hace Tobi con... —Se calló sin acabar la frase mirando en derredor—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tobi?

—Siento llegar tarde —dijo una voz desde la puerta. Tobi irrumpió en la sala con los hombros hacia atrás y balanceando los brazos como haría un hombre cincuenta años mayor que él. Tenía mugre por toda la cara, manchas de hierba en las rodillas y las espinillas, cortes, costras y barro en los codos. Se desplomó en su saco de alubias imitando el ruido de un choque con la boca.

Tsunade se rió.

—Bienvenido, Tobi. Parece que has estado muy ocupado.

—Pues sí —contestó Tobi muy gallito—. He estado con John en el parque desenterrando larvas. Se limpió los mocos de la nariz con el brazo desnudo.

—¡Ees!

Matsuri arrugó la nariz con cara de asco y arrimó su asiento al de Sakura.

—No pasa nada, princesa.

Tobi le guiñó el ojo a Matsuri apoyando los pies en la mesa que tenía delante y en la que había refrescos con gas y galletas de chocolate. Matsuri apartó la vista de él y la fijó en Tsunade.

—O sea que John sigue como de costumbre —sentenció Tsunade divertida.

—Sí, todavía me ve —contestó Tobi como si eso fuese algún tipo de victoria—. Los matones de la clase se están metiendo con él, Tsunade, y lo han amenazado para que lo mantenga en secreto; no piensa decir nada a sus padres. — Meneó la cabeza con tristeza—. Le da miedo que le critiquen o intervengan, lo cual empeoraría las cosas, y también le avergüenza haber permitido que sucediera. Es un compendio de las emociones típicas en los casos de acoso.

Se lanzó un caramelo a la boca.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —preguntó Tsunade con preocupación.

—Lamentablemente, antes de que yo entrara en escena John ya estaba padeciendo intimidación crónica. De modo que había adoptado una postura de conformidad con las injustas exigencias de quienes creía más fuertes y estaba comenzando a identificarse con los bravucones y a convertirse en uno de ellos. Pero yo no permití que me acosara —dijo Tobi con chulería—. Hemos estado trabajando la postura, la voz y el contacto visual; como sabéis, éstos dan mucha información sobre tu vulnerabilidad. Estoy enseñándole a vigilar a los sujetos sospechosos y cada día repasamos una lista de posibles indicios. —Se recostó y cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza—. Estamos trabajando para que madure su sentido de la justicia.

—Y habéis estado desenterrando larvas —agregó Tsunade con una sonrisa.

—Siempre hay tiempo para desenterrar larvas, ¿no es cierto, Sakura? —Tobi me guiñó el ojo.

—Temari. —Tsunade se volvió hacia una adolescente con un pantalón de peto tejano y zapatillas de deporte sucias. Llevaba el pelo rubio cenizo en varias coletas y meneaba el trasero sobre una pelota de fútbol—. ¿Cómo le va a la pequeña Samantha? Espero que no andéis escarbando en los parterres de su madre.

Temari era como un chico y siempre andaba metiendo en líos a sus amigas, mientras que Matsuri era más dada a asistir a meriendas con lindos vestidos y a jugar con muñecas Barbie y My Little Pony. Temari abrió la boca y comenzó a parlotear en un idioma misterioso.

Tsunade enarcó las cejas.

—Observo que tú y Samantha seguís hablando vuestro propio idioma.

Temari asintió con la cabeza.

—Muy bien, pero ten cuidado. No es buena idea que sigáis hablando así durante mucho más tiempo.

—No te preocupes, me consta que Samantha está aprendiendo a formar frases y a ejercitar la memoria, así que no lo voy a alargar —dijo Temari volviendo a hablar normalmente. Añadió en tono entristecido—: Samantha no me ha visto esta mañana al despertar. Pero volvió a verme a la hora de almorzar.

Todos nos apenamos por Temari y le dimos muestras de condolencia ya que sabemos muy bien qué se siente. Aquello era el principio del fin.

—Gaara, ¿cómo está la señora Koharu? —preguntó Tsunade con más ternura.

Gaara abrió sus ojos aqua y dejó de meditar, movió la cabeza con tristeza.

—No le queda mucho. Anoche tuvimos una charla fantástica sobre una excursión que hizo con su familia hace setenta años a la playa de Sandymount. Eso la puso de un humor excelente. Pero esta mañana en cuanto ha contado a su familia que había estado hablando conmigo de ello todos se han marchado dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Piensan que se refiere a su tío abuelo Gaara, que falleció hace cuarenta años y están convencidos de que se está volviendo loca. Sea como fuere, permaneceré con ella hasta el final. Como he dicho, no le queda mucho y su familia sólo ha ido a visitarla dos veces durante el último mes. No tiene a nadie por quien resistir.

Gaara siempre hacía amigos en hospitales, hospicios y residencias de ancianos. Era bueno en esa clase de trabajo, pues sabía cómo ayudar a la gente a recordar para llenar el tiempo cuando no podían dormir.

—Gracias, Gaara.

Tsunade sonrió y entonces se volvió hacia mí.

—Bueno, Sakura, ¿cómo va todo por Fucsia Lane? ¿Cuál es esa gran emergencia? El pequeño Itachi da la impresión de estar bien.

Me acomodé en el saco de alubias.

—Sí, está muy bien. Aún tenemos que trabajar algunas cosillas, como lo que siente a propósito de su montaje familiar, pero nada que suponga un gran trastorno.

—Me alegro —dijo Tsunade, complacida.

—Pero ése no es el problema. —Miré a todos los presentes—. Su tío, que lo adoptó, tiene veinte dos años y a veces percibe mi presencia.

Todos dieron un grito ahogado e intercambiaron miradas de horror. Sabía que iban a reaccionar de aquella manera.

—Pero eso no es ni la mitad del asunto —proseguí, procurando no disfrutar demasiado con el drama, ya que, al fin y al cabo, el problema era mío—. He estado hoy en la oficina de Sasuke y me ha oído, además podría jurar que ha respondido a una de mis preguntas.

Doble grito ahogado de todos excepto de Tsunade cuyos ojos avellanas me miraron chispeantes de complicidad. Me sentí mejor al verlo, porque entonces supe que Tsunade sabría qué hacer. Siempre se las arreglaba para que uno saliera de la confusión.

—¿Dónde estaba Itachi mientras tú estabas en la oficina de Sasuke? — preguntó Tsunade insinuando una sonrisa.

—En la casa del Tío de Sasuke —expliqué—. Sasuke no me ha dejado bajar del coche para ir con él porque le daba miedo que pensaría su familia al saber que Itachi tiene un amigo que nadie más puede ver.

Me quedé sin aliento al terminar la frase.

—¿Y por qué no regresaste a pie a reunirte con Itachi cuando llegaste a la oficina? —preguntó Tobi despatarrado en su saco de alubias con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

Los ojos de Tsunade chispearon otra vez.

—Porque no —contesté frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

—¿Porque no qué? —preguntó Matsuri.

_Ella también, no_. Pensé.

—¿A qué distancia está la granja de la oficina? —preguntó Kanguro.

¿Por qué me hacían todas aquellas preguntas? ¿Acaso el meollo del asunto no era que ese hombre percibiera mi existencia?

—Queda a un par de minutos en coche y a unos veinte caminando —expliqué un poco confundida—. ¿A qué vienen todas estas preguntas?

—Sakura —dijo Gaara sonriendo—, no te hagas la loca. Sabes de sobra que cuando te separan de un amigo vas en su busca. Una caminata de veinte minutos no es nada comparada con lo que hiciste para dar con el último amigo que tuviste — sentenció riendo entre dientes.

—Venga, chicos, ya es suficiente. —Levanté las manos con un ademán de impotencia—. Intentaba averiguar si Sasuke podía verme o no. Estaba hecha un lío. Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así.

—No te preocupes, Sakura —terció Tsunade sonriendo, y cuando habló su voz fue dulce como la miel—. Es poco frecuente, pero no es la primera vez que sucede. Todos dieron otro grito ahogado.

Tsunade se levantó, apiló sus carpetas y se dispuso a abandonar la reunión.

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunté sorprendida—. Aún no me has dicho qué tengo que hacer.

Tsunade se quitó las gafas de cristales morados y sus ojos castaño claro me miraron.

—Esto no es ni mucho menos una emergencia, Sakura. No puedo darte ningún consejo. Tendrás que confiar en ti misma para dilucidar si tomas la decisión correcta cuando llegue el momento.

—¿Qué decisión? ¿Acerca de qué? —pregunté sintiéndome más perdida que al principio.

Tsunade me sonrió.

—Cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás. Buena suerte.

Y dicho esto salió de la reunión dejando a todos los demás mirándome desconcertados. Sus rostros inexpresivos bastaron para que me guardara de pedir consejo a ninguno de ellos.

—Lo siento, Sakura, estoy tan confundida como puedas estarlo tú —dijo Matsuri levantándose y alisando las arrugas de su vestido de verano. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Ahora tengo que irme si no quiero llegar tarde.

La observé ir dando saltitos hacia la puerta con los tirabuzones rebotando a cada paso. —¡Pásalo bien en la merienda! —grité.

Tomar la decisión correcta, rezongué para mis adentros pensando en lo que había dicho Tsunade.

¿La decisión correcta sobre qué? Y entonces me sobrevino una idea que me dejó helada. ¿Y si no tomaba la decisión correcta? ¿Acaso alguien se vería perjudicado?


	12. 12: La noche del cielo rojo

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y apretando con sus dos manos la taza de café caliente. Estaba sentado en una de las bancas de piedra del patio trasero, observando como el sol se ocultaba lentamente entre las montañas frente a él y como el cielo se teñía cada vez mas de colores oscuros, con algodonosas nubes naranjas arremolinándose con el viento frio.

_Cielo rojo por la noche_. Dijo una voz interior.

—Anuncio de buen tiempo —terminó él la frase. Aunque sabía que no era ningún buen augurio.

El cielo había sido rojo el día que sus padres murieron al igual que Itachi y Saoirse. También había sido rojo, el día que ella lo dejó.

Una brisa fría se levantó. Como si, al igual que él, el cielo estuviera suspirando.

Sasuke llevaba sentado más de una hora. No acostumbraba hacer ese tipo de cosas pero había sido un día tan extraño que prefería estar un rato más en su mundo para que la mañana siguiente despertara y fuera el mismo de siempre.

Itachi permanecía jugando en el piso de arriba con su amigo Konohamaru, mientras Sasuke esperaba que su hermana, a quien nunca había visto, fuera a recogerlo.

Normalmente era Edith quien trataba con los padres de los amigos de Itachi. A Sasuke no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo, ponerse a hablar de niños.

Eran las diez menos cuarto y la luz, al parecer, daba por concluida la jornada. Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras combatía las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer, se tragaba el nudo que amenazaba con cerrarle la garganta, y ahuyentaba los pensamientos que amenazaban con anegar su mente. Tenía la impresión de luchar contra el mundo que amenazaba con poner en peligro sus planes. Luchaba contra las personas que irrumpían en su universo sin su permiso; luchaba contra Luke y su mentalidad infantil, contra sus tíos y sus problemas de dominio, contra Tenten y sus ideas en el trabajo, contra los competidores de su negocio. Sentía que siempre estaba luchando, luchando, luchando.

Y ahora allí estaba sentada luchando contra sus propias emociones.

Se sentía como si hubiese aguantado cien asaltos en el cuadrilátero, como si hubiese encajado todos los puñetazos, golpes y patadas que sus oponentes le habían propinado. Ahora estaba cansado. Los músculos le dolían, estaba bajando la guardia y las heridas tardaban en cicatrizar. Un gato saltó de la alta tapia que separaba a Sasuke de sus vecinos y aterrizó en su jardín. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke; la cerviz en alto, los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Caminó lentamente a través de la hierba con absoluta despreocupación. Tan seguro de sí mismo, tan confiado, tan henchido de su propia importancia. Se encaramó a la tapia de enfrente y desapareció en la noche. Sasuke envidió su capacidad para ir y venir a su antojo sin deberle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a los seres más próximos, quienes lo amaban y cuidaban de él. A lo lejos la montaña parecía estar ardiendo mientras el sol se hundía y se perdía de vista. Al otro lado del cielo la luna llena aguardaba la última llamada para salir a escena. Los grillos continuaban parloteando ruidosamente entre sí, los últimos niños corrían a sus hogares para pasar la noche. Los motores de los coches se paraban, sus portezuelas se cerraban de golpe, las puertas y las ventanas se trancaban y las cortinas se corrían. Y luego se hizo el silencio y Sasuke volvió a quedarse solo sintiéndose como una visita en su propio jardín trasero, el cual había cobrado nueva vida en la creciente oscuridad.

Cerró los ojos y las palabras de Naruto se repitieron en su mente

"—… _Sé que realmente no me quieres dejar ir."_

Parecía que no estaba preparado para dejar ir a nadie.

Siempre se había aferrado demasiado a las personas que querían, buscando estabilidad, esa constancia que tanto deseó tener con sus padres. Pero entre mas retenía a las personas, estas se escabullían entre sus manos. El pedía algo que nadie le podía dar y por eso era mejor no dejar entras a nadie más a su corazón, para que nuevas heridas no se formaran.

La brisa sopló, y la herida abierta punzó.

Cerró los ojos, y por segunda vez en ese día, sintió las lágrimas aglomerarse en ellos. El nudo en su garganta se volvió más fuerte. Bajó su cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro.

"_No me quieres dejar ir"_ Volvió a repetirse la frase de Naruto en su cabeza.

"_No, no lo quiero"._ Quiso responder, gritarlo a la creciente oscuridad. Pero su garganta estaba atascada y lo único que hizo fue hundir sus manos en el cabello con frustración.

Estaba cansado que todos se marcharan. Cuando ya lo llenaban de calidez y una luz se abría paso en la oscuridad de su mundo, esa luz se marchaba dejándolo más solo y frio que antes.

Primero habían sido sus padres, viajando por más tiempo del que permanecían en casa y luego se marcharon para siempre dejándolos a él e Itachi con sus tíos, algunos menos estrictos que otros, pero sin ningún lugar permanente a donde ir. Sabía muy bien que solo lo acogían temporalmente, ninguno de esos lugares le brindaba la calidez que él buscaba. Solo un lugar al cual ir después del colegio.

Luego, Itachi y él se mudaron. Itachi se casó y nuevamente tenían algo similar a una familia feliz. Pero luego ellos también murieron. Sus amigos se mudaron y solo Naruto permaneció junto a él, pero Sasuke sabía que lo hacía por compasión. Naruto tenía muchas oportunidades afuera de ese pueblo y eventualmente las tomaría, lo dejaría como todos lo habían hecho.

Deseo que Ino, la única chica de la que se había enamorado, estuviera con él esa noche. Que se acomodara entre sus pectorales y mirará al cielo con los hermosos ojos azules que poseía y comenzara a hablar sobre las estrellas mientras él la apretaba más entre sus brazos y se embriagaba con la fragancia florar que siempre despedía. Y luego ella voltearía a verlo y le recriminaría con una sonrisa que nunca la escuchaba, y él repetiría lo mismo que ella había dicho, haciendo que Ino volviera a acostarse sobre su pecho.

Ella lo podía hacer creer cualquier cosa. Incluso que todo saldría bien y nunca más estaría solo.

Y cuanto más recordaba esos tiempos, más imbécil se sentía. Había pasado su vida persiguiendo migajas de afecto, creyéndole a cualquier, solo para volver a desilusionarse. Ya no iba a aceptar algo así otra vez. Ya había aprendido que en la vida el amor no es realmente importante, si lo encuentras está bien… pero sino, hay que colocar la vista al frente y seguir sin más problemas. Lo importante en la vida era mantener el control, el orden y seguir los objetivos, y el amor muchas veces los desviaba.

—Ya no más… —susurró con voz entre cortada —. Por favor…

Un chirrido de la puerta corrediza de la cocina lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Miro sobre su hombro y frunció sus cejas al ver a una chica parada debajo del arco de la puerta. La luz de la cocina la iluminaba desde atrás como si fuera un ángel y le impedía ver los rasgos de ella.

— ¿Quién…? —comenzó a preguntar pero su voz estaba congestionada y rota. Se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de su asiento. Se sentía muy incómodo por haber sido sorprendido en un momento tan íntimo y débil. Apretó sus ojos para disipar las molestas lágrimas y volvió a aclararse la garganta. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba feroz —. Usted debe ser la hermana de Konohamaru —su voz le temblaba ridículamente y caminó con pasos vacilantes hacia ella —. Soy Uchiha Sasuke.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Sasuke notó como ella no dejaba de verlo patidifusa. Seguramente se miraba ridículo con los ojos enrojecidos y la voz descompuesta. Pensaría que es un hombre que no puede lidiar con sus asuntos y llora en el jardín.

—Le avisaré a Konohamaru — agregó torpemente en un murmullo.

Avanzó con grandes zancadas por el jardín, siempre con su cabeza gacha para que no notara sus enrojecidos ojos, y cuando paso junto a ella solo pudo observar unas zapatillas Converse rojas.


End file.
